Together With You
by baekhyunii
Summary: Sehun si muka datar di wajibkan untuk menikah dengan Luhan si gadis Cina yang kaya. Sehun dan Luhan menyusun sebuah misi. Tapi, kebalikan dari harapan, pernikahan mereka malah semakin dipercepat. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata mereka telah terbalut dalam cinta! #HunHan #GS
1. Chapter 1 Married With You! Wtf!

**TOGETHER WITH YOU!**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekhyun**

 **Genre: Romance, Sad(maybe?), and other**

 **WARNING! YAOI!^^**

 **Rated: K-T (kurang lebih?)**

 **Catatan: ini ff request temen saya, jadi temen saya HunHan shipper, so oleh sebab itu saya buat deh ni ff!**

 **Chapter 1. Married with you?! Wtf?!**

 _Drrrtt... Drrtt.._

Handphone Sehun terus saja berbunyi. Itu adalah panggilan dari Luhan sang kekasih. Tapi Sehun tak mempedulikannya. Sehun tetap berfokus pada sebuah game yang tengah ia mainkan. Mulanya Sehun benar-benar membenci Luhan. Karena Luhan adalah gadis Cina yang suka bermanja-manja. Tapi karena bisnis, ayah Sehun menjodohkan Sehun dengan Luhan. Ya itulah nasibmu, Oh Sehun. _Ngenest?_. Dikala Sehun tengah fokus-fokusnya bermain game, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah ketukan keras di pintu apartemennya. Mungkin bukan Cuma ketukan, melainkan benturan. Sehun langsung memberhentinkan permainannya. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli tentang apa atau siapa yang terbentur. Ia hanya peduli pada pintu rumahnya. Karena pintu rumahnya berharga 1 miliar. Seketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya, sebuah tongkat kayu melayang ke hadapannya. Tapi Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ketika itu juga, tongkat kayu itu berhasil mengenai sebuah guci emas miliknya.

"Oh, andwe."

Wanita yang melemparkan tongkat kayu itu terengah-engah. Ya, Luhan. Xi Luhan. Seorang wanita cantik dari Cina dengan wajah manis dan tubuh yang cemerlang. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan muka datar. Dilihatnya Luhan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Tak ada yang berbeda. Yeoja Cina itu masih berdiri dengan wajah marah dan nafas terengah-engah. Luhan memasuki apartemen Sehun tanpa izin dari Sehun. Luhan membanting tas yang ia bawa ke sofa Sehun. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dekat-dekat.

"Hey! Dengar! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telefon dari ku huh?! Haruskah aku setiap hari membanting tongkat kayu terlebih dahulu ke apartemenmu baru kau menjawabnya?!"

"Terserah kau mau marah apa. Aku tak peduli. Aku harus menaikkan levelku."

"Apa?! Di saat aku tengah emosi seperti ini, kau malah santai-santai bermain game?! OH SEHUN!"

"Ai, ai, jangan berteriak di apartemenku! Baiklah. Apa maumu?"

"Kita harus segera menikah! Titik bukan koma!"

"What?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1 hari sebelumnya~

"Mwoya? Ayah gila? Ingin aku menikah dengan seorang gadis Cina? No no no! Aku tak mau. Bukankah ayah tahu, bahwa aku, 100% membenci gadis Cina!"

"Tapi perusahaan kita sedang kritis. Jika tidak, kita bisa bangkrut. Oh Sehun, tolong mengerti ayah."

"Tapi ayah,"

"Dia anak yang cantik. Ayah yakin, kau pasti akan mencintainya!"

"Huh? Cinta?"

Introduce Sehun

 _Aku Oh Sehun. Seorang manusia bermuka datar yang tidak memiliki hati dan rasa kasih sayang. Bahkan aku jijih ketika melihat seseorang mengatakan kata-kata cinta. Tidakkah kalian merasakannya? Euuw, aku ingin muntah. Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk mencintai, ataupun di cintai. Itu menjijikan._

Sehun merenung di setiap langkah yang ia lalui. Ia berpikir, "Cinta? Mencintai? Untuk bisnis? Bahkan untuk diriku sendiri saja aku tak bisa. Apalagi untuk bisnis?", kemudian Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak melihat jalannya, dan menabrak seorang wanita cantik. Wanita itu tampak seperti bidadari. Dengan bibir merah muda dan kecil itu, STOP! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun?

"Mianhae. Maafkan aku."

"Um, tak apa, aku juga salah."

"Um, halo. Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Ucap wanita berparas cantik tersebut.

"Oh Sehun." (ekspresi datar)

"Um okay, aku buru-buru dah."

Sehun tak menunjukkan senyumannya sedikitpun pada wanita tersebut. Dilihatnya sebuah kartu nama milik wanita tersebut terjatuh. Sehun memperhatikan dengan jelas. Apakah kau jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun? Heellooww, Oh Sehun! Sehun terbangun dari bangongannya dan menyimpan kartu nama tersebut. Kemudian pulang menuju apartemennya. Sesampainya di apartemen, ia langsung mengganti baju dan bergegas untuk mandi karena ia merasa badannya sudah berkeringat. Ia masih merenungkan kata-kata ayahnya tentang di jodohkan nya dia dengan seorang gadis Cina.

"Hm, aku tak tahu akan apa jadinya hidupku nanti bersama wanita itu."

Setelah ia selesai mandi, ia mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Tanda bahwa ada tamu datang. Sehun langsung membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya, ayahnya datang dengan seorang wanita cantik dan seorang pria seumuran ayahnya tersebut. Sehun tak tersenyum atau memberi salam sedikitpun. Kemudian ayah Sehun mengajak wanita tersebut memasuki apartemennya. Sehun tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Di dengarnya, ayahnya tengah menjelaskan tentang perjodohan. Tiba tiba ayahnya meninggalkan nya dan wanita tersebut berdua di ruang tamu.

"Um, halo aku Luhan. Xi Luhan."

"Oh Sehun."

"Mau berjabat tangan?" (menjulurkan tangannya)

"Hm, okay."

"Hobimu?"

"Bermain game."

"Makanan kesukaan?"

"Daging dan sushi."

"Oh Sehun, apakah kau pria yang baik?"

"Tidak. Aku jahat, karena sebagai kekasih aku tidak akan peduli pada kekasihku."

"Eeee? Baiklah."

Tak lama, ayah Sehun datang lagi.

"Oh Sehun, jadi ayah sudah berbincang, dan hasilnya, kau dan Luhan akan menikah minggu depan."

"Apa?!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" (sehun ke luhan)

"Karena aku tidak mau memiliki calon suami yang buruk sepertimu." Luhan kecewa.

"Aah, ayah, aku tak mau menikah dengan pria ini."

"Aaah, appa, aku janji akan kuliah lagi untukmu. Tapi jangan nikahkan aku dengan wanita ini."

"Kumohon ayah!" (sehun dan luhan berteriak bersamaan)

"Tidak bisa. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menikah dengan Oh Sehun!"

"Ayaah!"

"Appa, kau tahukan, aku alergi wanita Cina huh? Ayolahh,,"

"Tak bisa! Ini sudah sepakat! Kau dan Luhan akan menikah Minggu depan!"

"HUH?!" (Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan)

"Besok akan ku panggil seorang tukang mendesain baju pernikahan yang ahli kemari."

Luhan, ayah Luhan, dan ayah Sehun pulang dari apartemen Sehun. Sepulangnya mereka, Sehun langsung bergegas menyusun sebuah rencana hebat agar ayah Luhan membencinya dan mereka tidak akan menikah. Sehun mengingatnya. Ia seharusnya menanyakan nomor hp Luhan. Karena ia butuh Luhan sebagai partnernya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh. Haiish!"

Tak lama hp Sehun berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dari ayahnya. Yang bertuliskan nomor hp Luhan. Ayah Sehun menyuruh Sehun untuk berkenalan lebih jauh dengan Luhan. Tapi Sehun tidak menggunakan nomor tersebut untuk berkenalan, melainkan untuk memanggil Luhan membantunya menjalankan misi besar. Ia menelpon Luhan. Tak lama, Luhan langsung datang ke apartemennya.

"Aku baru saja memasuki kamarku, dan kau sudah menelponku."

"Lupakan lah,"

"Jadi apa misinya?"

Sehun sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan. Mengatakan sebuah kata-kata yang dapat membuat semua orang sontak kaget. Bahkan Luhan yang mendengarnya seolah-olah tak percaya. Luhan tak mau menjalankan misi tersebut. Tapi Sehun mengancam akan menganiaya Luhan jika mereka sampai menikah. Luhan dengan sangat terpaksa menuruti kata-kata Sehun. Mereka sepakat. Memulai misi pertama mereka.

FIRST MISSION!

Ayah Luhan telah menelpon Luhan lebih dari 10 kali. Tapi tak kunjung Luhan menjawabnya. Hal tersebut membuat ayah Luhan tampak sangat cemas. Kemudian, ayah Luhan mendatangi apartemen Sehun. Ayah Luhan tak berpikir akan ada hal buruk terjadi disana. Ayah Luhan membunyikan bel pintu apartemen dengan lembut. Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian menyeringai kecil akan misi bodoh yang ia buat bersama partnernya, Luhan. Sehun membukakan pintu apartemennya. Di situ, ayah Luhan tampak kaget melihat Sehun yang tengah _topless_ dengan rambut sangat acak-acakan.

"Um, apakah Luhan mampir kemari?"

"Ya, tadi malam, aku makan malam bersamanya. Kemudian ia tertidur di kasurku."

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Iya, Luhan masih tidur."

 **Luhan side**

Jantung Luhan tampak berdebug kencang. Ia takut mendapat amarah dari sang ayah. Tapi dalam batinnya juga, ia tidak ingin memilikki pria yang jahat seperti Sehun. Luhan benar-benar dalam keadaan kebingungan.

 **Normal side**

Ayah Luhan langsung berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Dilihatnya putri sematawayangnya tengah tidur berselimut sebuah bed cover putih. Ayah Luhan sontak kaget. Luhan yang mengetahui kedatangan ayahnya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Eh? Ayah?"

"Apa yang semalam baru saja kalian lakukan?!"

"Kami, tidur."

Ayah Luhan serasa tak percaya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Luhan langsung bangun. Ia merasa takut. Ia takut ayahnya akan kaget dan masuk rumah sakit.

"Huuuaaa, seharusnya aku tidak menjalankan misi bodoh ini bersamamu!"

"Apa? Bodoh apanya? Ini cemerlang! Ayahmu akan mengira bahwa aku adalah pria brengsek. Dan dia tidak akan menyuruh kita untuk menikah lagi."

"Huuaaa, tapi aku malu." (menutup wajahnya)

"Pulang sana! Aku tak butuh kau lagi disini."

"Hey! Oh Sehun! Kau ini memang pria brengsek sungguhan! Hu!"

Luhan keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Merapikan rambutnya dan berfashion ala model internasional. Ia berkata pada dirinya, "Masih banyak pria ganteng lain selain Sehun.", membuatnya semakin yakin, bahwa ayahnya akan menikahkannya dengan orang lain. Tapi kenyataannya berbeda. Semuanya terbalik. Total. Ketika Luhan mendengar ayahnya memutar balikkan dari keinginannya yang sesungguhnya, Luhan berlari menuju apartemen Sehun. Menelpon Sehun berpuluhan kali. Bahkan mengirim pesan juga berkali-kali pada Sehun. Tapi sehun tak membaca atau pun menjawabnya. Sementara Dikala Sehun tengah fokus-fokusnya bermain game, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah ketukan keras di pintu apartemennya. Mungkin bukan Cuma ketukan, melainkan benturan. Sehun langsung memberhentinkan permainannya. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli tentang apa atau siapa yang terbentur. Ia hanya peduli pada pintu rumahnya. Karena pintu rumahnya berharga 1 miliar. Seketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya, sebuah tongkat kayu melayang ke hadapannya. Tapi Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ketika itu juga, tongkat kayu itu berhasil mengenai sebuah guci emas miliknya.

"Oh, andwe."

Luhan melempar tongkat kayu tersebut dengan terengah-engah. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan muka datar. Dilihatnya Luhan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Tak ada yang berbeda. Yeoja Cina itu masih berdiri dengan wajah marah dan nafas terengah-engah. Luhan memasuki apartemen Sehun tanpa izin dari Sehun. Luhan membanting tas yang ia bawa ke sofa Sehun. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dekat-dekat.

"Hey! Dengar! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telefon dari ku huh?! Haruskah aku setiap hari membanting tongkat kayu terlebih dahulu ke apartemenmu baru kau menjawabnya?!"

"Terserah kau mau marah apa. Aku tak peduli. Aku harus menaikkan levelku."

"Apa?! Di saat aku tengah emosi seperti ini, kau malah santai-santai bermain game?! OH SEHUN!"

"Ai, ai, jangan berteriak di apartemenku! Baiklah. Apa maumu?"

"Kita harus segera menikah! Titik bukan koma!"

"What?!"

"Karena misi bodohmu itu, ayah menyuruhku untuk mempercepat pernikahan!"

"Apa? Kenapa malah kebalikannya?"

"Aku tak tahu! Aah! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mau menjadi istrimu. Dasar pria brengsek!"

"Aku juga tak mau menjadi suamimu. Euw, bahkan menyentuhmu saja itu menjijikan. Huweekk *muntah*"

"Pria brengsek." (Sehun dan Luhan bicara bersama)

"Wanita menjijikan." (Sehun dan Luhan bicara bersama)

 _Together With You-_

 **So, gimana para readers? Gaje ya? Ah lupakan saja, ini saya buat by imajinasi wkwk, maaf kalo ga banyak berkesan. Mari lestarikan ff HunHan!**

 **Wwoaahh! Riview ya, makasih udah baca! 1 readers sangat berharga!**

 **Gomawoo^^**


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss

**TOGETHER WITH YOU!**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekhyun**

 **Genre: Romance, Sad(maybe?), and other**

 **WARNING! YAOI!^^**

 **Rated: K-T (kurang lebih?)**

 **Catatan: ini ff request temen saya, jadi temen saya HunHan shipper, so oleh sebab itu saya buat deh ni ff!**

 **Chapter 2. The Kiss**

Sehun dan Luhan duduk terdiam di sebuah kursi di pelaminan mereka. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa bahagia dari mereka. Mereka memasang wajah kesal mereka di depan pelaminan. Ayah Sehun pun menginjak kaki Sehun. Seolah-olah berkata pada Sehun "Tersenyumlah! Ini pernikahanmu!". Sehun hanya terdiam tak mendengarkan ayahnya. Begitupun Luhan, ayah Luhan berulang kali berbisik pada Luhan untuk tersenyum di hadapan para tamu. Pernikahan ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk bagi mereka. Hingga akhirnya Sehun bangun dari kursinya. Membuat semua orang kaget.

"Dengar, Luhan, aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku tahu, kita telah disahkan menjadi suami istri. Tapi, cinta ini karena paksaan. Bukan cinta sesungguhnya. Bahkan aku tak bisa menunjukkan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang suami yang tepat padamu. Itu karena, aku tak mencintaimu."

Ayah Luhan kaget dengan perkataan Sehun tersebut. Bahkan seisi aula pernikahan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ayah Sehun merasa malu. Kemudian ayah Sehun menarik tangan Sehun dan menyuruh Sehun untuk mencium Luhan. Sehun tak mau. Karena bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis yang menjijikan. Ya, seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Menyentuhnya saja ia tak mau. Ayah Luhan pun ikut berdiri dan menyuruh Luhan untuk mau berciuman dengan Sehun. Luhan tak mau. Apalagi berciuman dengan seorang pria brengsek. Se-isi aula pun meneriaki dengan kencang. "Kisseurae! Kisseurae! Kisseurae!". Sehun menutup matanya seolah-olah ia merasa sedang dipermalukan di depan umum. Kemudian melirik sedikit ke arah sang ayah. Ayahnya malah mendorong Sehun makin dekat dengan Luhan. Luhan pun tak mau dicium oleh Sehun, dan menutup mulutnya. Tapi ayah Luhan menarik tangan luhan dan menggenggamnya. Sehun dan Luhan semakin dekat. Bahkan tak ada waktu untuk menghindar. Semakin mereka dekat membuat suasana pun semakin tegang.

CHU~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

3 hari sebelumnya~

"Aaah! Misi mu itu bodoh Oh Sehun! Karena kau, kita harus mempersiapkan pernikahan dalam waktu 3 hari ini!"

"Apa?! 3 hari?! Tapi, itu waktu yang sangat sedikit! Apakah ayahmu gila?"

"Tak bisakah kau bicara lebih sopan sedikit?"

"Um, ya maksudku, 3 hari itu waktu yang tak wajar. Aku bahkan belum kenal sama sekali denganmu."

"Tapi karena misi bodohmu itu, ayahku mengira kita sudah melakukan sesuatu. Huaaa.."

"Hey, aku bahkan jijih melihat air matamu."

"Aaaa, pokoknya aku tak ingin menikah denganmu!"

"Kau pikir aku mau?"

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu. Atau," belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba bel apartemen Sehun berbunyi.

 _Ting Tong_

Sehun segera membukakan pintu tersebut. Mendengar bunyi bel tersebut, Luhan pun langsung mengikuti dari belakang. Dibukanya –Sehun- pintu apartemennya. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut di urai. Seorang yeoja yang cantik itu memasuki apartemennya. Kemudian yeoja itu duduk di sebuah sofa di apartemen Sehun. Kemudian yeoja itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal berwarna merah muda. Sehun langsung menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju yeoja tersebut. Di bacanya buku merah muda tersebut. "Wedding Dress" Sehun membacanya sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian ia terkaget. Mendengar bacaan Sehun tersebut, Luhan langsung mendekati Sehun. Luhan menganga. Kemudian Yeoja itu membuka kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Halo, namaku Herin Kang. Panggil aku Herin. Aku disini di suruh oleh Direktur Xi –ayah Luhan- untuk menyuruh kalian memilih gaun pernikahan kalian."

"Gaun?! Pernikahan?!" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Ya, aku sarankan kalian mengambil yang ini. Karena mempelai wanita bertubuh mungil dan cocok memakai yang satu ini. Begitu juga dengan mempelai pria, yang bertubuh tinggi dan berotot. Aku yakin ini akan cocok. Dan untuk kemejanya, um, hitam?"

Sehun dan Luhan tak mendengarkan kata-kata Herin. Sehun dan Luhan malah ternganga. Herin pun merasa tak dianggap. Kemudian membanting buku tersebut ke meja. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan langsung terbangun dari bengongan mereka. Saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku yakin, dengan kalian memakai gaun ini, kalian akan menjadi pasangan terindah sepanjang masa."

"Terserah. Tapi sebenarnya kami menikah karena paksaan. Bukan perasaan, jadi," Sehun menjelaskan yang tiba tiba dipotong oleh Luhan.

"Kami akan senang sekali dengan tawaran anda! Kami akan memilih gaun itu! Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Luhan mendorong Herin keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

Sehun melirik dengan tatapan aneh pada Luhan.

"Jadi kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"Apa? Untuk apa? Masih ada pria lain yang lebih mapan darimu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang kita akan menikah?"

"Kau tahu, jika kita bicara bahwa kita tak saling mencintai, maka orang tersebut akan memberitahukan pada ayahku. Jika kita semakin tak mencintai, maka ayahku akan semakin mempercepat pernikahan!"

"Apa? Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan ayahmu?

"Itu semua karena,"

 _~Flashback~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku pacaran dengan seorang pemain basket. Aku tak mengerti tentang cinta. Yang aku tahu, cinta adalah dimana seseorang menyukai orang lain. Aku mencintainya. Wu Yi Fan. Seorang pebasket terkenal di Cina. Suatu hari, ayahku menyuruhku langsung menikah dengan Yi Fan. Aku senang. Sangat senang. Aku bahkan ingin menghabiskan waktu hidupku bersamanya. Tapi apa yang aku lihat. Semuanya menyakitkan. Aku tak tahu kalau Yi Fan hanya menyukaiku. Tapi tidak mencintaiku. Dia mencintai wanita lain. Wanita yang ternyata adalah sahabat karibku sendiri. Melihat mereka berciuman di hadapan mataku sendiri, membuatku sangat sakit. Aku tak lagi mempercayai cinta. Aku menjadi stres karena kejadian itu. Yi Fan tak pernah menciumku, tapi ia merelakan bibirnya pada sahabat karibku sendiri?! Sudah 1 tahun ini, aku tak mau melanjutkan kuliahku. Aku tak peduli dengan semua yang kulakukan. Aku mengurung diriku dalam kamar. Dalam kegelapan, dan kesepian. Tanpa cinta._

 _Normal_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oleh sebab itu, ayahku menyuruhku untuk belajar mencintai seseorang bukan menyukai."

"Kau tak apa?" Sehun tersontak ketika melihat setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan.

"Aku tak apa. Aku hanya,"

"Kau tahu, aku juga tak percaya cinta. Oleh sebab itu, aku tak ingin mencintai, ataupun dicintai."

"Kau, jangan pernah meneteskan air mata ini lagi." Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Oh tidak! Oh Sehun! Apakah kau jatuh cinta?! Hey,hey! Sadarlah Oh Sehun! Kemudian Sehun memandang mata Luhan dan memberikan sedikit senyumannya. Luhan pun ternganga. "Seorang Oh Sehun, tersenyum?". Luhan menendang perut Sehun. Luhan tak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan Sehun apalagi Itu bahkan kurang dari 10 cm. Sehun kesakitan. Melirik dengan tatapan marah pada Luhan.

"Aku tak ingin kita terbalut dalam cinta! Bye, aku mau pulang!" Luhan keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

Sehun memandangi tangannya yang tampak basah karena mengusap air mata Luhan. Sehun memandangi dengan serius. Ia tak tahu, apakah ia tengah terbalut dalam cinta? Sehun teringat masa lalunya.

 _~Flashback~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saat itu Sehun kelas 3 SMA. Suatu hari, Sehun melihat seorang adik kelasnya menangis. Sehun yang tak tega pun mendekat pada wanita tersebut-adik kelas Sehun-. Sehun bertanya pada wanita tersebut._

" _Kenapa kau menangis?"_

" _Seseorang menolak coklat valentine dariku."_

" _Eh? Kalau begitu jangan menangis. Kemari, biar aku makan coklatnya."_

" _Tapi kau kakak kelasku. Aku tak mungkin memberikan coklat ini padamu. Lagipula kita bukan pacar."_

" _Ini hanya coklat." (merebut coklat wanita tersebut)_

" _Kalau kau mau, kita bisa berpacaran." –Sehun_

" _Apa? Tapi,"_

" _Memangnya apa yang masalah? Dan satu lagi, jangan sampai air mata ini mengalir di pipimu." (mengusap air mata wanita tersebut)_

 _Tak lama Sehun dan wanita tersebut berpacaran, beberapa bulan kemudian, wanita tersebut kecelakaan. Dan meninggal pada saat ulang tahun Sehun. Sehun menangis. Tapi tak ada orang yang peduli dengannya. Oleh sebab itu, Sehun tak lagi percaya cinta. Sehun yakin, saat kau hidup dengan atau tanpa cinta, itu sama saja. Nasib yang menentukan, kebahagiaan atau kesedihan._

Normal

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tak kuasa menahan air matanya ketika ia mengingat kejadian tersebut. Ya, masih sama, tak ada yang peduli padanya saat dia menangis. Dia masih sendirian. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Semua persiapan pernikahan sudah matang. Bahkan ketika Sehun dan Luhan tengah resmi menjadi suami istri. Sementara mereka duduk terdiam di pelaminan mereka. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa bahagia dari mereka. Mereka memasang wajah kesal mereka di depan pelaminan. Ayah Sehun pun menginjak kaki Sehun. Seolah-olah berkata pada Sehun "Tersenyumlah! Ini pernikahanmu!". Sehun hanya terdiam tak mendengarkan ayahnya. Begitupun Luhan, ayah Luhan berulang kali berbisik pada Luhan untuk tersenyum di hadapan para tamu. Pernikahan ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk bagi mereka. Hingga akhirnya Sehun bangun dari kursinya. Membuat semua orang kaget.

"Dengar, Luhan, aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku tahu, kita telah disahkan menjadi suami istri. Tapi, cinta ini karena paksaan. Bukan cinta sesungguhnya. Bahkan aku tak bisa menunjukkan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang suami yang tepat padamu. Itu karena, aku tak mencintaimu."

Ayah Luhan kaget dengan perkataan Sehun tersebut. Bahkan seisi aula pernikahan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ayah Sehun merasa malu. Kemudian ayah Sehun menarik tangan Sehun dan menyuruh Sehun untuk mencium Luhan. Sehun tak mau. Karena bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis yang menjijikan. Ya, seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Menyentuhnya saja ia tak mau. Ayah Luhan pun ikut berdiri dan menyuruh Luhan untuk mau berciuman dengan Sehun. Luhan tak mau. Apalagi berciuman dengan seorang pria brengsek. Se-isi aula pun meneriaki dengan kencang. "Kisseurae! Kisseurae! Kisseurae!". Sehun menutup matanya seolah-olah ia merasa sedang dipermalukan di depan umum. Kemudian melirik sedikit ke arah sang ayah. Ayahnya malah mendorong Sehun makin dekat dengan Luhan. Luhan pun tak mau dicium oleh Sehun, dan menutup mulutnya. Tapi ayah Luhan menarik tangan luhan dan menggenggamnya. Sehun dan Luhan semakin dekat. Bahkan tak ada waktu untuk menghindar. Semakin mereka dekat membuat suasana pun semakin tegang.

CHU~

Semua orang se-isi ruangan malah tertawa. Ternyata Sehun tidak mencium bibir Luhan melainkan mencium leher Luhan. Semua orang pun bingung. Seharusnya seorang pengantin baru berciuman bibir bukan leher. Luhan membuka matanya. Ia kaget melihat Sehun tampak sedang mencium lehernya. Luhan pun berlari mundur menjauhi Sehun. Sehun menghentikan ciumannya. Berdiri layaknya patung tanpa ekspresi. Luhan kaget dan marah pada Sehun.

"Kau mau apa padaku?! Kau mau membuat sebuah _kissmark_ pada leherku?!"

"Mwo? Kau gila?"

"Hey! Oh Sehun katakan sejujurnya! Kau mencintaiku?!"

"Apa? Cinta?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Mengingat saat-saat ia menghapus air mata Luhan. Dan memberikan senyuman pada Luhan. Sehun berpikir kembali. Menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kaget.

"Aku, mencintaimu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara Luhan memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi kaget.

 _Together With You-_

 **Hehe, ini chapter 2nya wkwk, maaf kalo mungkin agak gaje-in.**

 **(R: thor, kok ff yang sebelumnya aja belum selese, tapi udah bikin kayak gini? A: iya nih hehe, tangan ga kuat gatel pengen bikin new ff dan ini jugakan buat temenku wkwk, dan buat temenku juga yang request KaiSoo, sabar ya, mau cari ide duluu^^)**

 **Gomawo udah baca, riview ya!^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Love?

**TOGETHER WITH YOU!**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Sad(maybe?), and other**

 **WARNING! YAOI!^^**

 **Rated: K-T (kurang lebih?)**

 **Catatan: ini ff request temen saya, jadi temen saya HunHan shipper, so oleh sebab itu saya buat deh ni ff!**

 **Chapter 3. Love?**

Luhan berjalan bersama seorang namja tinggi nan gagah. Sehun selaku suami Luhan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang dengan diam-diam. Dilihatnya-Sehun- Luhan bergandengan tangan dengan namja tersebut. Layaknya sepasang kekasih yang romantis. Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah tak percaya. Luhan dan namja tersebut berhenti di sebuah restoran. Mereka memesan beberapa pun memasuki restoran tersebut. Berpura-pura duduk sebagai seorang pelanggan. Sesekali, Sehun mengintip ke arah meja Luhan. Luhan terlihat tengah membicarakan suatu hal yang tampaknya menarik.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah?"

"Ne, tapi aku rasa pernikahanku tidak berjalan lancar dengannya."

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan bingung.

"Benarkah? Ada apa?"

"Entahlah aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakan keadaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis." (namja tersebut mengusap air mata Luhan)

Sehun melemaskan tatapannya. Menaruh korannya di meja. Dan berjalan keluar dari restoran tersebut. Selagi berjalan, tiba-tiba ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Entahlah, apakah kau mulai mencintai Luhan? Kemudian Sehun meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak sadar setetes air mata telah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Lagi-lagi tak ada yang peduli padanya. Eh, tidak. Ada. Seorang yeoja cantik berdiri di depannya. Menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Sehun. Sehun menerima sapu tangan itu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Masih ingat?"

"Oh, kau."

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Um, aku,"

"Jangan sampai aku melihatmu menangis lagi di lain hari oke?" (mengusap air mata Sehun)

Sehun terdiam. Ia berpikir, "Seharusnya aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Luhan." Ouch, apakah Sehun berpindah hati?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1 hari sebelumnya~

"Jadi sejujurnya kau mencintai Luhan kan Sehun?" –Ayah Sehun

Sehun terdiam. Tak menjawab sepatah katapun. Kemudian Sehun marah dan pergi dari pelaminannya. Ayah Sehun pun mengejar Sehun. Tapi Sehun terlanjur pergi dengan taksi menuju apartemennya. Pernikahan itu tak berlangsung sempurna. Sehun menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Aku mencintai Luhan?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sehun menonjok cermin tersebut sampai cermin tersebut pecah. Tangan Sehun berlumuran darah. Sehun menatapi tangannya. Kemudian tiba-tiba seseorang membalut tangan Sehun dengan kapas. Memberikan sedikit obat merah pada tangan Sehun. Sehun ternganga. Um, itu adalah Luhan. Hah?! Luhan?!

"Karena aku, kau seperti ini. Mianhae."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku tak apa."

"Um, aku,"

"Ini adalah hari pertamaku denganmu."

"Huh?"

"Kau tak bisa menyakiti dirimu seperti ini. Berhentilah. Aku akan belajar mencintaimu."

Sehun terdiam. Bertatap mata dengan Luhan. Tak lama Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun. Sehun semakin terdiam layaknya patung.

"Ini adalah kecupan yang aku berikan karena aku ingin bilang bahwa,"

Luhan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terdiam dan langsung melepaskan tangan Sehun. Sehunpun semakin bingung dengan sikap Luhan. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu!

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku? Tapi,"

"Ya! Sejak kau mengusap air mataku, dan kau memberikan rasa perhatianmu padaku!"

"Tapi aku tak mengerti."

Luhan menangis di hadapan Sehun. Sehun tak mengerti dengan semua yang telah Luhan katakan. Sehun merasa bahwa ia tengah berada dalam mimpi. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang tampak sayu. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Sehun.

"Geumanhae. Katakan yang sejujurnya."

"Mwo? Katakan apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam apartemenku?"

Mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Luhan pun terdiam. Luhan tampak bingung. _Dasar pria tidak peka!_ Luhan menghapus air matanya. Dan mundur dari wajah Sehun. Luhan memajang wajah kesalnya pada Sehun, karena Sehun tidak merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan.

"Lupakan! Aku mau ambil barang di mobil!"

Luhan berjalan keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Sehun hanya melirik sedikit pada Luhan. –SKIP- pukul 19.00, Luhan tampak bosan duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Sehun dengan asyiknya bermain game. Luhan pun menyerah duduk di samping Sehun yang asyik sendiri bermain game. Luhan memasuki kamar. Sehun yang melihatnya pun memberhentikan gamenya dan menyusul Luhan. Dilihatnya-Sehun- Luhan tengah menata kasur kecil di lantai. Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan bingung.

"Done! Oke, Kau! Oh Sehun, tidurlah di lantai. Dan aku akan tidur di kasur."

"Kenapa tidak tidur bersama saja? Kan kasurnya luas."

"Hey! Aku tak mau sekasur denganmu."

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau tidur di lantai."

"Ya, sudah terserah. Tidur di sofa pun tak apa."

"Memangnya ini rumah siapa?"

"Rumahmu."

"Kasurnya milik siapa?"

"Kau.

"Maka, yang harus tidur di kasur?"

"Kau."

"Yup—"

"Eh, tidak! Bukan, aku!"

"Tidak, pokoknya kau tidur dimanapun terserah! Aku mau di kasur." (Sehun langsung menidurkan dirinya di kasur)

"Eh, andweee! Aku yang harus di kasur! Minggir...!" (Luhan menggeser tubuh Sehun)

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, sehingga badan Luhan terjatuh ke kasur. Luhan pun menatap Sehun dengan kaget.

"Diam disini. Sudah tidur. Besok hari yang panjang."

Yup, Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya tidur di satu kasur yang sama. Keesokan paginya, Sehun tampak sibuk membetulkan dasinya yang agak berantakan. Dan Luhan tengah sibuk memasak sarapan. Tak lama Luhan tersenyum melihat masakannya sudah matang. Ia langsung menaruh masakannya ke meja makan. Di susul dengan Sehun yang sudah siap berangkat ke kantor. Dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi abu-abu, membuatnya benar-benar tampak tampan. Sehun memakan sarapannya dengan buru-buru. Kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menyapu apartemennya. Kemudian membersihkan semua barang-barang di apartemen. Tak lama, handphone Luhan berbunyi. Dilihatnya sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. Luhan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ne, yeoboseo?"

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol. Teman SMA-mu yang dari Korea."

"Eh? Chanyeol?"

Luhan mengingat-ingat.

 _~Flashback~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saat itu Luhan duduk terdiam di bangku taman sekolahnya. Seorang namja gendut berkacamata tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Luhan menatap namja itu dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba namja itu menyodorkan seikat bunga mawar pada Luhan. Luhan pun ternganga._

" _Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

" _Eh? Entahlah, apakah kau murid baru dari Korea Selatan?"_

" _Ya. Um, tak masalahkan kalau kau jadi pacarku? Atau karena aku gendut, kau tak mau?"_

" _Eh? Tidak juga. Um, aku hanya masih anak-anak. Maaf. Mungkin 8 tahun yang akan datang saja?"_

" _Kau menerimaku untuk 8 tahun yang akan datang?!"_

" _Um, sepertinya iya,"_

" _Wohoo! Fantastic!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, jadi kau Chanyeol si bocah gendut itu?"

"Ya, kau mengingatnya? Um, sebenarnya aku menelponmu karena ini sudah 8 tahun. Dulu, kau berjanji, setelah 8 tahun baru aku boleh menjadi pacarmu."

"Apa?"

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa bertemu?"

"Um, bertemu?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kalau besok pukul 1 siang?"

"Eh? Besok?"

"Iya, kau maukan?"

"Um, aku mau, tapi,"

"Baiklah kita bertemu di hotel Diamond, sampai jumpa besok!"

Pria tersebut langsung menutup teleponnya. Luhan pun bingung. Kemudian ia memikirkan sesuatu yang tampak membuatnya kaget.

"Kalau pria itu melamarku, bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Luhan menjatuhkan handphonenya ke lantai. Seketika Sehun menelpon Luhan. Tapi Luhan tak menjawab telepon dari Sehun. Sementara di sisi Sehun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Luhan. Sepulangnya dari kantor, Sehun mencari Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan sedang terlelap dalam tidur. Sehun menatap Luhan dari jauh sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Setelah itu Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan memasuki kamar mandi. Sehun lagi-lagi merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Luhan. Waktupun berlalu, keesokan harinya, pukul 1 siang Luhan tengah bersiap menemui Chanyeol. Sehun yang libur dari kerja memperhatikan Luhan dengan aneh.

"Aku ada sebuah pertemuan. Aku akan pulang sore. Tapi tenang, aku sudah menyediakan makanan untukmu."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun mengikuti Luhan secara diam-diam dari belakang. Luhan tiba di hotel Diamond. Luhan berjalan bersama Chanyeol. Sehun selaku suami Luhan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang dengan diam-diam. Dilihatnya-Sehun- Luhan bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol. Layaknya sepasang kekasih yang romantis. Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah tak percaya. Luhan dan Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah restoran. Mereka memesan beberapa pun memasuki restoran tersebut. Berpura-pura duduk sebagai seorang pelanggan. Sesekali, Sehun mengintip ke arah meja Luhan. Luhan terlihat tengah membicarakan suatu hal yang tampaknya menarik.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah?"

"Ne, tapi aku rasa pernikahanku tidak berjalan lancar dengannya."

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan bingung.

"Benarkah? Ada apa?"

"Entahlah aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakan keadaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis." (Chanyeol mengusap air mata Luhan)

Sehun melemaskan tatapannya. Menaruh korannya di meja. Dan berjalan keluar dari restoran tersebut. Selagi berjalan, tiba-tiba ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Entahlah, apakah kau mulai mencintai Luhan? Kemudian Sehun meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak sadar setetes air mata telah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Lagi-lagi tak ada yang peduli padanya. Eh, tidak. Ada. Seorang yeoja cantik berdiri di depannya. Menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Sehun. Sehun menerima sapu tangan itu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Masih ingat?"

"Oh, kau."

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Um, aku,"

"Jangan sampai aku melihatmu menangis lagi di lain hari oke?" (mengusap air mata Sehun)

Sehun terdiam. Ia berpikir, "Seharusnya aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Luhan." Ouch, apakah Sehun berpindah hati? Sehun mematung di depan Baekhyun.

"Wae? Gwenchana?"

"Um, terima kasih. Aku,"

"Apa yang terjadi? Cerita saja."

"Orang yang aku cintai, mengkhianatiku." (Sehun menangis)

"Eh? Jangan menangis."

Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun pun bingung. Bahkan ia dan Sehun belum dekat sama sekali. Tangan Baekhyun dapat meraih punggung Sehun. Sehun terus menangis di pelukan Baekhyun. Tak lama Luhan dan Chanyeol keluar dari restoran tersebut. Luhan kaget melihat Sehun tengah berpelukan dengan Baekhyun. Mata Luhan memerah. Luhan meremas bajunya. Seolah-olah sangat marah.

"Oh Sehun?"

Luhan berbicara dengan nada goyang. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik pada Luhan. Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Wait, Luhan, suka sama Sehun? Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung, karena Luhan menangis. Luhan menutup mulutnya. Sehun pun mendekat pada Luhan.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku mohon! Aku butuh waktu sendiri. Karena kau tahu, aku juga wanita." (Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun)

Sehun makin bingung pada Luhan.

"Kau cemburu padaku dan Luhan?"

"Cemburu apa?"

"Kau tahu, yang kami omongkan hanyalah sebatas teman. Kami tak berkencan atau semacamnya. Asal kau tahu Oh Sehun, aku teman SMA Luhan. Dan kau suaminya kan? Aku tak akan mengambil Luhan darimu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu sebagai teman. Dan yang kau lakukan tadi, itu lebih disebut sebagai pengkhianatan. Kau tahu, Luhan juga wanita yang punya perasaan. Permisi, aku harus pergi."

Sehun terdiam. Tak lama Sehun terjatuh di tanah. Meratapi dirinya yang begitu berpikiran negatif. Baekhyun memegang bahu Sehun. Tapi Sehun marah dan memukul tangan Baekhyun. Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun. Menuju apartemennya. Di apartemennya, dilihatnya Luhan tengah menangis dalam kamar.

"Mianhae, aku tak tahu. Aku salah paham."

"Kalau kau punya wanita lain maka menikahlah dengannya. Jangan denganku. Aku tak butuh kau."

Sehun mentekat bulatkan dirinya. Ia memegang tangan Luhan yang kecil itu.

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu."

Suara Sehun tersebut membuat Luhan kaget dan menatap Sehun. Kemudian Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Membuat Luhan tersontak keget. Sehun memberikan sebuah kecupan manis ke bibir Luhan. Membuat Luhan melotot.

"Aku akan jujur. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mendapat ciuman dariku. Karena,"

"Oh Sehun."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun menundukan kepalanya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun dapat mencintai wanita? Cinta huh? Luhan memeluk Sehun. Dan ya, malam itu malam pertama mereka menyatakan cinta. Love?

 _Together With You-_


	4. Chapter 4 The Broken Heart

**TOGETHER WITH YOU!**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Sad(maybe?), and other**

 **WARNING! YAOI!^^**

 **Rated: K-T (kurang lebih?)**

 **Catatan: ini ff request temen saya, jadi temen saya HunHan shipper, so oleh sebab itu saya buat deh ni ff!**

 **Chapter 4. The Broken Heart**

Sebongkah tisu itu membuat Sehun tampak kesal. Ya, sejak 3 hari yang lalu, Luhan terus saja menangis tanpa henti. Kenapa? Kakek Luhan meninggal saat dalam perjalanan ke Korea. Itu karena kecelakaan pesawat. Padahal jasad kakek Luhan sudah dikubur. Dan itu 3 hari yang lalu. Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia tak percaya, bahwa Luhan akan menangis sampai berhari-hari seperti itu. Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku kosong dekat karangan bunga. Selama 3 hari ia menunggu di rumah sakit. Ia masih setia menemani Luhan yang masih saja menangis. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena efek 3 hari berturut-turut mendengar tangisan Luhan. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang memberikan seikat bunga pada Sehun. Sehun menenggakkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut. Itu Baekhyun. Wanita yang ia peluk beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Um, kakek Luhan meninggal?"

"Ne. Ada apa kau datang?"

"Tentu saja ikut berduka cita atas kematian kakek Luhan." (duduk di samping Sehun)

"Oh. Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memberikan sebuah jaket ke punggung Sehun. Sehun pun terkejut. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Sementara Luhan menghentikan tangisnya. Kemudian mencari Sehun. Luhan terdiam. Ketika melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun berdua lagi. Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak bisa menahannya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Di saat ia tengah berduka atas kematian kakeknya, suaminya sendiri malah duduk bersama wanita lain. Luhan mundur. Ia duduk di lantai yang dingin.

"Apparaghu. Ini sakit. Sangat. Tapi kau tak mengerti. Lupakanlah. Anggap saja ini hanya mimpi Xi Luhan. Aku yakin. Sehun tidak akan selingkuh dariku bukan? Dia tidak akan membuat hatiku menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya bukan?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tapi ia tetap berpegang teguh. Sehun tak akan mengkhianatinya. Sehun mencintainya. Luhan menahan isak tangis yang ia rasakan. Sangat sakit.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya~

Malam itu, Sehun tertidur dalam pelukan Luhan. Yah, kau seperti anak kecil Oh Sehun! Keesokan paginya Luhan tampak sibuk membereskan dapurnya yang acak-acakan. Tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Luhan pun kaget dan bingung pada Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Sementara Sehun memejamkan matanya pada pelukan Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan huh?"

"Aku? Memelukmu."

"Seperti anak kecil. Minggirlah, aku harus membereskan barang-barang ini."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Mengkrucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal. Kemudian handphone Luhan berbunyi.

"Ne, yeoboseo?"

"Aku akan datang ke Korea! Kau bersiaplah! Aku ingin menemui suamimu!"

"Eh? Kakek akan datang kemari? Kapan?"

"Hari ini aku dalam perjalanan. Aku sudah memesan tiket."

"Mwo?! Hari ini juga?!"

Sehun melirik pada Luhan.

"Um, baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai jumpa."

Luhan menutup teleponnya dan langsung berlari ke arah Sehun.

"Kakek akan datang kemari!"

"Mwo?! Onje?"

"Hari ini juga! Dia akan mengambil penerbangan hari ini! Ouch! Kita harus bagaimana?!"

"Um, entahlah. Dia tidak akan menanyakan anak atau semacamnya kan?"

"Mwo? Kau pikir dia tidak akan mengatakan itu? Tentu saja ia akan mengatakannya! Oleh sebab itu aku merasa gugup."

"Eh? Kalau begitu aku akan bilang kita akan mencoba."

"What?! Mencoba apa maksudmu?!"

"Anak."

"No! Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Um, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. 'Um, bisakah kita bertemu hari ini? Ada hal yang ingin aku ucapkan. Dari Baekhyun' tulis pesan tersebut. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan bersegera pergi. Luhan yang melihatnya pun menarik tangan Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Seseorang menungguku. Aku harus pergi. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi soal kakekmu."

Sehun buru-buru meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Kemudian Luhan mengambil baju kotor untuk di mengambil jaket Sehun. Kemudian memeriksa sakunya. Kemudian Luhan meraih sebuah kartu nama. Bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun. Dengan sebuah foto terpapar di situ. Luhan terkejut. Karena orang tersebut seorang Yeoja. Luhan ingat. Yeoja ini adalah yeoja yang kemarin Sehun peluk. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Oh tidak, tidak! Xi Luhan, kumohon ini hanya kartu nama oke? Sehun tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Tenanglah."

Luhan memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia menahan air mata yang hampir keluar dari matanya. Kemudian cepat-cepat mencuci jaket Sehun. Sementara Sehun menunggu Baekhyun di basement apartemennya. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil berwarna putih mendekat padanya. Baekhyun membuka kaca mobilnya tersenyum ramah pada Sehun. Kemudian mengajak Sehun menaiki mobilnya.

"Apa yang mau kau omongkan?"

"Um, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

"Tak bisa. Istriku menunggu di rumah."

"Tapi ada hal yang ingin aku omongkan."

"Kalau begitu, bicaralah sekarang."

"Aku tak bisa. Aku sedang menyetir."

"Kalau begitu berhentikan mobilnya."

"Um, kita tak boleh berhenti di sembarang tempat."

"Hey Byun Baekhyun. Katakan dengan cepat. Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Aku tak bisa bicara sekarang. Aku ingin kau makan malam bersamaku nanti malam."

"Apakah kau tuli? Aku sudah bilang, istriku menunggu di rumah!" (Sehun mulai kesal)

"Cepat ucapkan. Aku tak punya banyak waktu bersamamu." Lanjut Sehun.

"Oleh sebab itu, tolong berikan waktu untukku."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku kekasihmu apa?"

"Ya!"

"Huh?"

"Aku suka padamu Oh Sehun!"

"Mwo?"

"Ya! Tapi kau sudah menikah huaa.." (Baekhyun menangis)

"Ya aku tahu. Mungkin karena ketampananku banyak wanita yang menyukaiku."

"Huuaaa.."

"Hey, geumanhae. Berhentilah menangis."

"Aku tak bisa. Aku menyukaimu!"

Sehun kembali memutar bola matanya. Ia turun dari mobil Baekhyun.

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku."

"Eh? Oh Sehun jangan pergi!"

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tak memperdulikan kata-kata Baekhyun. Sehun memang tidak peka. Baekhyun pun mengejar Sehun meninggalkan mobilnya. Kemudian Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Sehun tak terkejut. Ia memasang wajah datarnya. Kemudian berbalik badan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun. Geumanhae. Aku masih punya istri ingat? Pergilah. Masih banyak pria yang lebih tampan dariku."

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dan memanggil sebuah taksi. Sementara Baekhyun masih berkaca-kaca. Ia –Baekhyun- tak mengerti. Mengapa Sehun sangat membencinya. Sementara waktu berlalu. Sehun dan Luhan menonton tv bersama.

"Kecelakaan pesawat. Pesawat jenis BaekDo Air. Dari arah Cina menuju Korea. Dikabarkan semua penumpang, beserta kru dan pilot pesawat meninggal dalam kecelakaan ini. Disampaikan langsung dari Seoul. Joon Kang Hee dari studio melaporkan." Suara tv terdengar.

"Eh? Cina?"

Telepon apartemen Sehun berbunyi. Luhan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Apa?! Kakek Xi meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat?!"

Sehun dan Luhan langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit. Banyak sekali mayat dari penumpang pesawat tersebut.

"Apakah anda keluarga Tuan Xi?" tanya seorang perawat.

"Ya itu kami."

Perawat tersebut pun menunjukkan peti mati kakek Luhan. Luhan terjatuh di lantai. Ia menangis sedih di hadapan peti mati kakeknya. Tak lama ayah Luhan dan Sehun juga datang. Luhan terus saja menangis selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Sebongkah tisu itu membuat Sehun tampak kesal. Padahal jasad kakek Luhan sudah dikubur. Dan itu 3 hari yang lalu. Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia tak percaya, bahwa Luhan akan menangis sampai berhari-hari seperti itu. Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku kosong dekat karangan bunga. Selama 3 hari ia menunggu di rumah sakit. Ia masih setia menemani Luhan yang masih saja menangis. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena efek 3 hari berturut-turut mendengar tangisan Luhan. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang memberikan seikat bunga pada Sehun. Sehun menenggakkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut. Itu Baekhyun. Wanita yang ia peluk beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Um, kakek Luhan meninggal?"

"Ne. Ada apa kau datang?"

"Tentu saja ikut berduka cita atas kematian kakek Luhan." (duduk di samping Sehun)

"Oh. Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memberikan sebuah jaket ke punggung Sehun. Sehun pun terkejut. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Sementara Luhan menghentikan tangisnya. Kemudian mencari Sehun. Luhan terdiam. Ketika melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun berdua lagi. Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak bisa menahannya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Di saat ia tengah berduka atas kematian kakeknya, suaminya sendiri malah duduk bersama wanita lain. Luhan mundur. Ia duduk di lantai yang dingin.

"Apparaghu. Ini sakit. Sangat. Tapi kau tak mengerti. Lupakanlah. Anggap saja ini hanya mimpi Xi Luhan. Aku yakin. Sehun tidak akan selingkuh dariku bukan? Dia tidak akan membuat hatiku menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya bukan?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tapi ia tetap berpegang teguh. Sehun tak akan mengkhianatinya. Sehun mencintainya. Luhan menahan isak tangis yang ia rasakan. Sangat sakit. Tak lama Sehun datang menemui Luhan. Sehun pun jongkok dan bingung melihat Luhan.

"Kau masih menangis saja?"

"Tidak. Aku lelah."

"Lelah kenapa?"

"Karena kau selalu membuatku hatiku menangis."

"Mwo?"

"Yang baru saja kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun. Itu benar. Hatiku sangat sakit." (Luhan menangis)

"Kau cemburu?"

"Geumanhae. Aku lelah. Selalu menangis setiap kali melihatmu. Aku mau pulang." (Luhan berjalan pulang meninggalkan Sehun)

Luhan berjalan pelan di depan Sehun. Luhan menghentikan jalannya. Melihat seorang yeoja berdiri di depannya. Dengan rok pendek dan jaket panjang. Yeoja itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Aku tak bisa mendapatkan Oh Sehun karena kau!"

Baekhyun menampar wajah Luhan dengan kencang. Sehun pun yang semula tak peduli langsung mendekati Luhan. Luhan memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Kalau begitu ambil saja dia! Peluk dia! Aku tak butuh dia!" (Luhan berteriak sambil menangis)

"Luhan."

"Mwo?! Berhentilah berpura-pura seolah-olah kau menyayangiku! Aku tak membutuhkanmu! Pergilah!"

"Luhan."

"Pergilah! Apakah kau tak puas melihat aku seperti ini huh?! Apa yang kau mau dariku?! APA?!"

"XI LUHAN GEUMANHAE!" Sehun berteriak keras pada Luhan.

"Apa?! Hentikan apa?! Kau tahu, ini sakit lebih dari yang kau rasakan! Kau tak tahu karena kau tak merasakannya! Kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku! Kau—"

Sehun memberikan kecupan pada bibir Luhan. Membuat Luhan terdiam dan tak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan. Baekhyun menangis dalam kepedihan dari perjuangan cinta yang tak ada gunanya. Sehun masih mengecup bibir Luhan. Luhan berusaha untuk membuat Sehun melepaskan kecupannya. Tapi tak bisa. Tak lama Sehun pun melepaskan kecupannya, dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan memukul-mukul punggung Sehun.

"Dengar oke, jangan pernah menangis lagi. Kalau kau menangis lagi, aku akan memberikan hukuman untukmu. Dan jangan pernah membuatku melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi oke?!" Sehun berteriak marah.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terisak tangis. Sementara Sehun memeluk Luhan sambil mengusap embut rambut Luhan. Ouch, this is the Broken Heart.

 _Together with You-_


	5. Chapter 5 Stand By Me!

**TOGETHER WITH YOU**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Sad(maybe?), and other**

 **Rated: K-T (kurang lebih?)**

 **Catatan: ini ff request temen saya, jadi temen saya HunHan shipper, so oleh sebab itu saya buat deh ni ff!**

 **Chapter 5. Stand By Me!**

Luhan menggigit jari-jari tangannya. Ia merasa ketakutan. Karena, ayahnya memarahi Sehun berulang kali. Kok Sehun dimarahin? Ya, sebab kejadian kemarin itu, ayah Luhan melihatnya. Ayah Luhan tampak geram karena Sehun mengkhianati istrinya sendiri.

"Aku pikir kau adalah anak yang baik Oh Sehun! Tapi ternyata, kau membuat anakku menderita!"

"Um, ayah mertua aku minta maaf. Ini hanya kesalah pahaman."

"Ya ayah. Aku tak menderita. Aku bahagia bersama Sehun."

"Tidak. Ayah sudah berpikir. Sehun sudah membuatmu menangis seperti itu. Akan ayah pastikan kalian akan bercerai."

"Mwo?!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Ayah aku mohon pikirkan lagi. Aku lebih bahagia hidup dengan Sehun. Ayolah ayah!"

"Um, ayah mertua, aku akan membahagiakan Luhan dan ayah mertua. Oleh sebab itu berikan kami kesempatan kedua."

"Kesempatan kedua? Hm, kalian mau kesempatan kedua?"

"Ya!" teriak Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu bahagiakan ayah! Buatlah seorang bayi untuk ayah. Dan kalian akan tetap bersama."

"Mwo?!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau, silahkan tanda tangani surat perceraian ini."

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan. Mereka tidak ingin cerai. Tapi mereka juga tidak ingin seorang bayi. Hmmzz, ga mau jadi ortu ya? So, sekarang mereka dalam kebingungan. Sehun menatap mata ayah Luhan dengan tajam. Kemudian Sehun berdiri dari sofanya.

"Baiklah ayah mertua! Berikan kami waktu untuk dapat menciptakan bayi untuk anda."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju kamar. Eh? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1 hari sebelumnya~

Sehun dan Luhan terdiam di sebuah bangku di dekat karangan Bunga. Tiba-tiba Luhan menidurkan dirinya ke pundak Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan membuatku sakit hati lagi, lain kali?"

"Kau pikir aku manusia bodoh huh? Yang membuat istrinya selalu saja menangis?"

"Iya. Kau memang manusia bodoh Oh Sehun!" Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Kau menyebalkan. Tapi aku menyayangimu."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Lupakan dia. Dia hanya perusak rumah tangga orang."

Kemudian Sehun mengecup lembut dahi Luhan. Keesokan harinya, Sehun terbangun dari kasurnya. Tak ada Luhan di sampingnya. Sehun mengambil Handphonenya. Dilihatnya sebuah pesan masuk. 'Oh Sehun, siang ini aku akan datang ke rumahmu. Salam sayang, Baekhyun.' Tulis pesan tersebut. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. Ia tak mengerti. Kenapa wanita itu masih saja mengurusi rumah tangganya. Sehun menghapus pesan tersebut. Kemudian menuju ruang makan. Luhan tampak menyajikan sepiring nasi goreng untuk Sehun.

"Aku harap kau menyukai sarapan paginya chagi!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

"Chagi? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Sejak kau menciumku kemarin."

"Jadi kau terkesan dengan ciuman itu?"

"Entahlah, hanya,"

"Aku bisa melakukannya kapanpun."

Luhan terdiam ketika Sehun berhenti makan, dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya sekarang?"

"Eh? Mwoya?! Hentikan, sudah makan saja makananmu!"

Setelah sarapan pagi, Sehun menonton televisi di apartemennya. Kemudian tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan tidur di paha Sehun. Luhan membuka sebungkus pepero rasa cokelat. Belum sempat Luhan memakan sebatang peperonya, Sehun mengambil batang pepero tersebut dari tangan Luhan. Luhan yang geram pun berusaha meraih peperonya dari Sehun."Oh Sehun berikan itu padaku!"

"Bukankah masih ada batang yang lain?"

"Aahh, ayolah Oh Sehun hentikan!"

Sehun menggigit ujung peperonya. Kemudian Luhan berusaha mendapatkan pepero yang terdapat di gigitan Sehun. Luhan tertawa karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan peperonya.

"Kau mau pepero kiss huh?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Karena Sehun sedikit demi sedikit, mulai mengunyah ujung peperonya. Chu! Sehun mendapatkan bibir Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Begitu pula Sehun. Tapi kemudian, tiba-tiba bel apartemen Sehun berbunyi. Luhan berusaha melepaskan Sehun dari ciumannya. Karena tak bisa, Luhan pun akhirnya menendang perut Sehun.

"Aah!"

Sehun berteriak kesakitan. Kemudian Luhan memajang wajah kesalnya. Luhan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang.

"Ya, sia-" belum selesai berbicara, Luhan kaget ketika melihat wanita yang berdiri di depannya itu Baekhyun.

"Siapa chagi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bisa bertemu dengan Sehun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun Sehun melirik dan menuju pintu apartemennya. Sehun memajang wajah datar di depan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Um, pertama-tama aku ingin bilang bahwa, ya soal yang kemarin, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Xi Luhan, aku mohon, soal yang kemarin lupakan saja. Sehun adalah milikmu. Jeoseonghamnida." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun?"

Luhan dan Sehun bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba seorang pria tinggi menarik rambut Baekhyun dengan sadis. Luhan dan Sehun kaget. Yang datang adalah ayah Luhan dengan bodyguard-nya. Ayah Luhan tampak sangat marah, memasuki apartemen Sehun.

"Oh Sehun! Xi Luhan! Duduk disini."

Sehun dan Luhan pun duduk di sofa.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku mengetahui penderitaanmu Luhan. Dan soal yang kemarin kau, Sehun, dan wanita tadi, ayah mengetahuinya. Dan ayah sangat kecewa."

Sehun dan Luhan tampak sangat ketakutan. Luhan menggigit jari-jari tangannya. Ia ketakutan. Karena, ayahnya memarahi Sehun berulang kali. Ayah Luhan tampak geram karena Sehun mengkhianati istrinya sendiri.

"Aku pikir kau adalah anak yang baik Oh Sehun! Tapi ternyata, kau membuat anakku menderita!"

"Um, ayah mertua aku minta maaf. Ini hanya kesalah pahaman."

"Ya ayah. Aku tak menderita. Aku bahagia bersama Sehun."

"Tidak. Ayah sudah berpikir. Sehun sudah membuatmu menangis seperti itu. Akan ayah pastikan kalian akan bercerai."

"Mwo?!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Ayah aku mohon pikirkan lagi. Aku lebih bahagia hidup dengan Sehun. Ayolah ayah!"

"Um, ayah mertua, aku akan membahagiakan Luhan dan ayah mertua. Oleh sebab itu berikan kami kesempatan kedua."

"Kesempatan kedua? Hm, kalian mau kesempatan kedua?"

"Ya!" teriak Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu bahagiakan ayah! Buatlah seorang bayi untuk ayah. Dan kalian akan tetap bersama."

"Mwo?!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau, silahkan tanda tangani surat perceraian ini."

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan. Mereka tidak ingin cerai. Tapi mereka juga tidak ingin seorang bayi. Hmmzz, ga mau jadi ortu ya? So, sekarang mereka dalam kebingungan. Sehun menatap mata ayah Luhan dengan tajam. Kemudian Sehun berdiri dari sofanya.

"Baiklah ayah mertua! Berikan kami waktu untuk dapat menciptakan bayi untuk anda."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju kamar. Eh? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya. Sehun mendorong Luhan ketembok. Jangan negative thinking ya! Luhan yang kaget pun menutup matanya.

"Buatlah cara agar ayahmu tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh."

"Eh? Tapi aku pikir itu tidak aneh. Karena sebagai ayahku, ia pasti ingin sekali memiliki cucu dariku."

"Jadi kau ingin ?" Sehun membuka satu kancing bajunya.

"Eh eh eh, aniya! Tutup bajumu Oh Sehun! Dasar pria mesum!"

"Kalau begitu pikirkan cara agar ayahmu tidak melakukan hal itu!"

"Tapi kau tak ingin pisah dariku?"

"Entahlah. Kau juga."

"Padahal dulu aku sangat membencimu."

"Dan aku sangat jijih padamu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menciumku? Dan menyatakan cinta padaku?"

"Entahlah. Ini aneh. Cinta yang, tiba-tiba saja datang."

Tak lama pintu kamar terketuk. Sehun dan Luhan kaget.

"Um, um. Baiklah ini rencananya. Kau tidurlah di kasur dengan posisi, ya kau tahu lah. Dan tutup matamu. Karena aku akan membuka bajuku. Sekali kau mengintip, kau akan dapat masalah! Cepat!"

Luhan mengkerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Luhan pun menutup matanya. Sementara Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan topless. Ayah Sehun tampak tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Baiklah. Lakukan dengan baik. Aku akan menunggu hasilnya besok."

Ayah Luhan langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sehun. Sehun pun memasang bajunya dengan buru-buru. Setelah itu Luhan membuka matanya. Menatap sedih Sehun.

"Apakah kita akan terus saja berbohong seperti ini?"

"Berbohong apa?"

"Ya! Kita membohongi ayahku. Kita tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Tapi kita pernah berciuman."

"Hm, berciuman."

"Ya, dan bahkan sudah 3 kali."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghitungnya?"

"Karena itu adalah kenangan."

"Kenangan?"

"Ya. Untuk percintaan kita."

"Memangnya kita saling mencintai?"

"Kau tidak tahu Luhan? Atau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Aku pikir cintamu padaku hanya kebohongan belaka."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

"Apakah aku perlu membuktikannya lagi? Berapa kali lagi? 1? 2? 5? 10?"

"A,aku,"

Sehun semakin dekat pada Luhan. Luhan sedikit menjauh dari Sehun. Ya, perlukah cinta Sehun di buktikan lagi Xi Luhan?

Together with You-


	6. Chapter 6 What Is Love?

**TOGETHER WITH YOU**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Sad(maybe?), and other**

 **Rated: K-T (kurang lebih?)**

 **Catatan: ini ff request temen saya, jadi temen saya HunHan shipper, so oleh sebab itu saya buat deh ni ff!**

 **Chapter 6.** **What is Love?**

Luhan memegang segelas kecil berisi alkohol. Ia mabuk berat karena pesta yang di adakan oleh Chanyeol. Luhan tertidur di pesta. Ia tidak pulang semalaman. Tentu saja itu membuat Sehun, suaminya khawatir. Pukul 22.00, Sehun masih menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Tapi Luhan tak kunjung pulang. Sehun pun segera mengambil jaketnya. Ia berniat untuk menyusul Luhan. Sehun awalnya mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun. Bertanya apakah Luhan berada dengannya. Dan Baekhyun menjawab bahwa Luhan berada di rumah Chanyeol. Mereka sedang berpesta. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sehun langsung bergegas menuju rumah Chanyeol. Sesampainya di pesta Chanyeol, Sehun berkeliling mencari Luhan.

"Ouch, Luhan kau dimana?" ucap Sehun tampak khawatir. Sangat.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Luhan sedang meminum beberapa botol alkohol. Sehun pun berlari menuju Luhan. Menepuk punggung Luhan.

"Xi Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mwoya? Kau siapa?"

"Luhan, geumanhae. Jangan minum alkohol lagi. Kau sudah mabuk berat." Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan gelas dan botol alkohol Luhan.

"Eh? Kau pasti Sehun ya? Hai!"

"Xi Luhan."

"Jadi kau mencintaiku ya? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah, dulu kau bilang bahwa kau membenciku? Kenapa sekarang kau malah mencintaiku?"

Sehun terdiam ketika Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Ia merasa entahlah, aneh. Karena sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memundurkan wajahnya. Luhan pun membuka matanya dan bingung pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan menciummu. Kau biasa saja. Tak perlu tegang seperti itu."

Sehun menidurkan dirinya di kasur.

"Tapi bukankah kita sudah tidur sekasur?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Ya, bukankah itu dapat membuat bayi?"

Sehun memukul kepala Luhan.

"Berhentilah berbicara kau! Sudah tidur! Apa aku perlu menyanyikan lagu tidur untukmu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungmu huh agar kau tertidur?"

"Ya, arraseo! Aku akan tidur!"

Hari berganti. Keesokan harinya, ayah Luhan datang ke apartemen Sehun. Bel apartemen Sehun tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun masih tertidur. Sehun terbangun, mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sehun berjalan malas mendekati pintu. Sehun membukakan pintunya. Ya, lagi-lagi Sehun tak ada perasaan kaget.

"Jadi, bagaimana semalam?"

"Semalam? Hm, entahlah. Kau bisa bertanya pada Luhan. Karena Luhan yang merasakannya."

Ayah Luhan merasa bingung.

"Luhan dimana?"

"Dia masih tidur. Mungkin lelah."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, telefon saja ayah oke? Jika kalian mendapatkan sebuah kabar."

Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian ayah Luhan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sehun. Beberapa menit setelah itu, Luhan bangun dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Ayah mu tadi datang."

"Hah?! Lalu apa yang dia ucapkan?!"

"Dia bertanya, apakah semalam berjalan lancar, dan aku bilang untuk bertanya lah pada Luhan. Karena kau yang merasakannya."

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Dia bertanya tentang kau. Dan aku bilang, bahwa kau masih tertidur."

"Haaaa, bagaimana ini? Kita sudah berbohong!"

"Tenang saja. Katakan yang sebenarnya. Bilang saja kita sudah mencoba tapi tak bisa."

"Mungkin itu memang tampak mudah bagimu dasar pria!"

Luhan memasang celemeknya. Kemudian memasakkan sarapan untuk Sehun. Sementara Sehun sibuk merapikan baju kerjanya. Sehun memakan sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Aku akan pulang awal jadi tunggu aku chagi!" Ucap Sehun sambil mencium pipi Luhan

Kemudian Luhan pun tersenyum malu. Setelah itu, Luhan segera membersihkan dapurnya. Kemudian membersih-bersihkan apartemennya. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan dari Park Chanyeol.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Malam ini kau ada acara tidak?"

"Um, kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengundangmu ke pesta ku."

"Pesta? Pesta apa?"

"Um, ini seperti reuni."

"Kau akan mengajak teman dari Cina juga?"

"Iya tentu saja."

"Um, aku bisa tapi,"

Luhan memandang foto Sehun yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan terlebih dahulu. Karena Sehun pasti menungguku di rumah."

"A, jadi kau takut soal itu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut hanya saja aku khawatir padanya."

"Khawatir? Memangnya dia akan melakukan apa padamu?"

"Bukan. Lupakan saja. Aku akan datang."

"Benarkah? Keputusan yang bagus Luhan! Aku akan menunggumu dah!"

Luhan menutup teleponnya. Ia menatap foto Sehun. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Waktu berlalu. Matahari sudah semakin terik. Semakin panas. Luhan baru saja pulang dari supermarket. Ia membawa banyak belanjaan. Kemudian tiba-tiba Sehun datang memasuki apartemen. Sehun terkaget melihat barang belanjaan Luhan yang begitu banyak. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa chagi? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Barang-barang ini untuk siapa? Dan kenapa semuanya adalah barang bayi?" Sehun berkata sambil menunjukan sebuah baju kecil bergambar kartun yang baru saja dibeli istrinya tersebut.

"Um, entahlah. Tadi aku ke supermarket. Melihat barang-barang anak sedang promo. Dan ya, aku pikir kapan lagi ada waktu seperti ini. Jadi aku membelinya."

"Kau pikir kita akan punya anak?"

"Um molla. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Setidaknya kalau juga itu terjadi maka—" Sehun menutup mulut Luhan.

"Berhentilah berbicara. Saat kau berbicara itu terlihat aneh."

"Jadi kau memperhatikan cara bicaraku? Kau memperhatikan bibirku ya?" Luhan tertawa.

Sehun melirik kecil ke arah Luhan.

"Dasar kau. Sekarang kita harus menaruh semua barang itu dimana?"

"Um, chagi, bukankah ada satu kamar kosong disana? Bagaimana dibuat menjadi kamar anak?"

"Mwo? Sejak kapan kau ingin membuat anak denganku?"

"Sejak kemarin? Aku baru menyadari, bahwa keluarga yang harmonis membutuhkan anak."

"Kau baru saja mengikuti pelatihan KB-kah?"

Mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Luhan menendang kaki Sehun. Sehun menjerit kesakitan. Kemudian melirik tajam pada Luhan.

"Baiklah! Lupakan! Berikan saja peralatan bayi itu pada tetangga sebelah! Bukankah dia baru saja melahirkan anak?! Aku mau ke kamar!"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Baiklah terserah apa maumu. Yang terpenting tetaplah di sisiku seperti ini."

Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Luhan. Tiba-tiba handphone Luhan bergetar. Lagi-lagi, itu adalah panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Duggu?" tanya Sehun.

"Um, bukan siapa-siapa. Nomor tidak dikenal."

"Um, benarkah? Angkat saja."

"Tak mau."

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan lemah. Malam pun datang. Luhan bersiap menuju pesta Chanyeol.

"Sehun, aku akan pergi sebentar. Aku akan pulang cepat. Tolong tunggu aku ya!" ucap Luhan meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun tak menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun. Sehun menonton tvnya. Sementara di pesta Chanyeol, Luhan kaget melihat Baekhyun ada di tempat tersebut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendekat pada Luhan.

"Xi Luhan. Ini adalah Byun Baekhyun pacarku."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan aneh.

"Ini pertemuan kita yang ke berapa kali ya? Sepertinya kita sudah sering bertemu. Benar bukan?"

Luhan tidak mau berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun. Luhan berpindah tempat. Ia mengambil segelas kecil alkohol dan menenggaknya. Tanpa ia sadar ia sudah meminum lebih dari 1 botol alkohol. Luhan mabuk.

"Cinta? Aku rasa aku tak mempercayainya. Haha, Oh Sehun luar biasa dapat mencintai wanita sepertiku."

Waktu berlalu. Luhan terus saja menenggak alkoholnya. Luhan memegang segelas kecil berisi alkohol. Luhan tertidur di pesta. Ia tidak pulang semalaman. Tentu saja itu membuat Sehun, suaminya khawatir. Pukul 22.00, Sehun masih menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Tapi Luhan tak kunjung pulang. Sehun pun segera mengambil jaketnya. Ia berniat untuk menyusul Luhan. Sehun awalnya mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun. Bertanya apakah Luhan berada dengannya. Dan Baekhyun menjawab bahwa Luhan berada di rumah Chanyeol. Mereka sedang berpesta. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sehun langsung bergegas menuju rumah Chanyeol. Sesampainya di pesta Chanyeol, Sehun berkeliling mencari Luhan.

"Ouch, Luhan kau dimana?" ucap Sehun tampak khawatir. Sangat.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Luhan sedang meminum beberapa botol alkohol. Sehun pun berlari menuju Luhan. Menepuk punggung Luhan.

"Xi Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mwoya? Kau siapa?"

"Luhan, geumanhae. Jangan minum alkohol lagi. Kau sudah mabuk berat." Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan gelas dan botol alkohol Luhan.

"Eh? Kau pasti Sehun ya? Hai!"

"Xi Luhan."

"Jadi kau mencintaiku ya? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah, dulu kau bilang bahwa kau membenciku? Kenapa sekarang kau malah mencintaiku?"

Sehun terdiam ketika Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Ia merasa entahlah, aneh. Karena sesuatu.

"Hey Oh Sehun. Kau mencintaiku dengan tuluskan?"

"Geumanhae Xi Luhan. Kau mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk bodoh! Aku masih disini menatap matamu. Tapi dalam matamu kutemukan sebuah ketakutan. Chagi, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Xi Luhan berhentilah berbicara. Apa aku harus menutup mulutmu lagi agar kau berhenti bicara. Sikapmu aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ayo pulang."

"Oh Sehun! Jebbalhajusaeyo! Katakan yang sejujurnya! Kau mencintaiku bukan cinta kan? Kau mencintaiku hanya untuk membahagiakanku! Oh Sehun jebbal! Berhentilah berbohong!" Luhan mulai menangis di depan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, kumohon jujurlah. Katakan yang sejujurnya. Kau mencintaiku hanya agar aku dapat bahagia. Tapi cinta yang kau berikan tidak setulus aku mencintaimu kan?! Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau tak mencintaiku. Oleh sebab itu, kau berusaha untuk dapat mencintaiku. Tapi gagal bukan?! Oleh sebab itu kau memukul kaca di apartemenmu saat hari pernikahan kita! Tak apa Oh Sehun. Katakan yang sejujurnya. Aku tak butuh ciumanmu. Aku tak butuh kekayaanmu, ketampananmu! Yang aku butuhkan hanya hatimu Oh Sehun. Jebbal, berhenti berbohong seperti itu!"

Sehun meneteskan air matanya. Ia menyadari, bahwa caranya untuk mencintai itu salah. Sehun terjatuh di tanah. Semua orang yang semula tidak mengerti, langsung melirik pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia."

Sehun pergi keluar dari pesta meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan pun mengejar Sehun tapi tiba-tiba Luhan terpeleset di dekat kolam renang. Kemudian terjatuh ke kolam renang.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun pun menoleh pada Luhan. Sehun kaget ketika melihat Luhanterjatuh ke dalam ari. Sehun pun langsung membuka jaketnya dan menyelamatkan Luhan. Dengan cepat, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menggendong Luhan menuju pinggir kolam. Sehun menekan dada Luhan agar air yang Luhan telan keluar. Tapi Luhan tak kunjung sadar. Sehun akhirnya memberikan nafas buatan untuk Luhan tapi tak kunjung sadar juga.

"Uh, panggil ambulan sekarang!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, ambulan segera datang dan segera membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Sehun menunggu di ruang tunggu. Sehun khawatir. Sangat. Ia pikir, ini semua karena nya. Seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menangis.

"Luhan. Sembuhlah. Aku janji akan belajar mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun sambil terisak tangis.

 _Together With You-_


	7. Chapter 7 Your Kiss

**TOGETHER WITH YOU**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Sad(maybe?), and other**

 **Rated: T (kurang lebih?)**

 **Catatan: ini ff request temen saya, jadi temen saya HunHan shipper, so oleh sebab itu saya buat deh ni ff!**

 **Chapter 7. Your Kiss**

Luhan duduk di kasurnya sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Sehun memasuki kamar dan menidurkan dirinya di kasur. Luhan menggigit ujung lolipopnya. Kemudian menendang Sehun sehingga Sehun terjatuh ke lantai. Sehun pun menjerit kesakitan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan marah. Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan lolipopnya.

"Kau!"

"Aku?"

"Ya tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa lagi?!"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Jangan pernah menyentuh kasurku oke!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu adalah kasurku yang aku beli sendiri. Bukan milikmu."

"Hey Oh Sehun! Bahkan aku tak tahu kalau kita sudah menikah? Aku tidak mungkin kan menikah dengan orang sepertimu?!"

"Lalu kalau kenyataannya iya?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan marah. Seperti anak kecil. Luhan membanting sebuah bantal ke kepala Sehun. Sehun terkena lemparan bantal tersebut. Kemudian Sehun pun mengambil bantalnya dan melemparkan Luhan dengan bantalnya. Mereka seperti ya, perang bantal.

"Hey Oh Sehun! Kau akan kalah! Kau yang akan jatuh!" teriak Luhan tertawa jahat.

Sehun tak menjawab Luhan. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan. Luhan masih saja melempari Sehun dengan bantal. Sehun mendorong badan Luhan hingga terjatuh ke kasur. Kini Sehun berada di atas badan Luhan. Luhan pun menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, ada peraturan seperti ini di permainan perang bantal."

Sehun memejamkan matanya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun. Ya, dan Chu! Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari sebelumnya~

Sehun menunggu Luhan di ruang tunggu. Tak lama, ayah Luhan dan ayah Sehun datang. Ayah Luhan segera mendatangi Sehun. Dilihatnya-ayah Luhan- Sehun sedang tertunduk sambil menangis. Ayah Luhan menghampiri Sehun sambil mengusap lembut punggung Sehun. Sehun menenggakkan kepalanya dan menatap ayah Luhan.

"Um, yah mertua, aku minta maaf. Aku tak bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik."

"Memangnya Luhan kenapa?"

"Luhan terjatuh ke kolam renang. Aku sudah menekan dadanya agar air yang ia telan keluar. Aku juga sudah memberi nafas buatan. Tapi ia tak kunjung sadar."

Ayah Luhan dan ayah Sehun ternganga ketika mendengar bahwa Sehun telah memberikan nafas buatan untuk Luhan.

"Um, jadi bibir kalian bersentuhan?"

"Eh? Kenapa ayah mertua bertanya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah aku hanya bertanya. Kalian pernah berciuman?"

Sehun bingung dengan kata-kata ayah Luhan yang malah menanyakan soal ciuman.

"Uh? Kami berciuman? Um, itu tentu saja sering sekali ayah mertua." Jawab Sehun polos.

Ayah Luhan menelan air ludahnya. Ayah Sehun dan ayah Luhan saling bertatapan.

"Memangnya kenapa ayah mertua bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku pikir, kalian tidak pernah romantis. Dan berhubungan seperti itu."

"Bahkan kami tidur sekasur kok ayah mertua."

Ayah Luhan semakin ternganga dan melotot pada Sehun.

"Memangnya apa salahnya suami istri berciuman dan tidur di kasur yang sama?"

"Um, tak ada. Hanya saja, bukankah kalian saling membenci? Oleh sebab itu, ayah mertua ingin kalian untuk berhubungan dan menghasilkan anak. Tapi ternyata tanpa ayah mertua menyuruh, kalian sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Aku bangga padamu Oh Sehun."

Ayah Luhan mengusap kepala Sehun. Tak lama, dokter keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Sehun langsung berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Jadi bagaimana dokter?"

"Sepertinya kami menemukan benturan di kepalanya. Mungkin dia akan lupa ingatan sementara. Tidak permanen tenang saja."

"Apa lupa ingatan?"

Sehun berlari memasuki ruangan Luhan. Dilihatnya-Sehun- Luhan terbaring lemas di kasur. Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan sedih. Sehun duduk di samping Luhan.

"Ireona. Aku janji akan belajar mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan.

Tangan Luhan memukul tangan Sehun. Sehun pun langsung melirik pada Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun seperti tatapan orang marah. Ada apa denganmu Luhan? Sehun pun memengang wajah Luhan. Luhan bingung dan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun.

"Hey! Minggir! Kau siapa? Beraninya datang kemari?!"

"Luhan ini aku. Oh Sehun."

"Oh Sehun? Siapa kau? Aku tak pernah mengenalmu."

"Aku suami mu. Oh Sehun. O-H S-E-H-U-N. Kau lupa ingatan karena terbentur di kolam renang."

Luhan menatap Sehun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Kau akan mencintaiku? Maksudnya?"

"Eh? Kau mendengarnya? Um, kau kan lupa ingatan. Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kau ingat lagi."

"Aaa, kumohon beritahu padaku. Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak. Aku akan memberitahu jika kau ingat lagi padaku."

"Kalau begitu buat aku ingat. Bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap mata Luhan dengan jijih. Ya, sebab mata Luhan tampak meminta sebuah kasih darinya. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Naik ke kursi rodamu. Aku akan cerita padamu." Ucap Sehun membawakan sebuah kursi roda.

Luhan duduk di kursi roda tersebut dan tersenyum bahagia pada Sehun. Sehun mengajak Luhan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah sakit.

"Ini adalah sebuah cerita. Tentang suami istri yang tak saling mencintai. Di jodohkan karena bisnis. Lama-kelamaan hati sang wanita mengakui rasa cintanya pada sang pria. Tapi sang pria tidak mencintai wanita tersebut. Tapi pria tersebut juga tidak ingin si wanita bersedih. Kemudian si pria akhirnya mencoba belajar mencintai sang wanita. Tapi tak bisa. Sehingga ia hanya berpura-pura mencintai si wanita. Hingga pada suatu hari si wanita kecelakaan. Dan itu karena suaminya."

"Eit, tunggu, bagaimana bisa sang wanita kecelakaan karena si pria?"

"Kau tak mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Ah, tidak tidak. Aku ingin."

"Dan, sang wanita dalam keadaan keritis. Dan saat itulah sang pria baru menyadari bahwa cara ia mencintai itu salah."

Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia memetik dua buah bunga di taman rumah sakit. Kemudian ia memberikan bunga itu pada Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Ya, ini. Bunga biru ada si pria. Dan bunga merah muda adalah sang wanita."

Luhan memandangi bunga tersebut.

"Mana yang akan kau pilih? Bunga mana yang paling cantik?"

"Yang merah muda kurasa."

Sehun tersenyum di depan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu. Yang merah muda memang secantik dirimu."

Luhan terdiam saat tiba-tiba Sehun mencium keningnya. Sehun pun melanjtkan jalannya. Sehun berhenti melangkah ketika sepasang kekasih berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa lagi? Mau mengganggu keluarga kami? Aku mohon geumanhae."

"Tidak Sehunie. Aku hanya ingin memberikan seikat bunga ini pada Luhan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Bunga untuk apa?"

"Bukankah Luhan sedang sakit? Oleh sebab itu, aku memberikan bunga ini."

"Goma—" ucap Luhan terputus.

Sehun mengambil bunga tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Luhan melirik pada Sehun. Sehun memutar arah kursi roda Luhan, kemudian langsung menuju kamar Luhan. Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun melirik tanpa ekspresi pada Baekhyun.

"Kami hanya berniat baik. Jadi tolong jangan salah paham."

"Pergilah. Dan urusi saja pernikahan kalian. Bukankah sudah dekat? Jangan mengurusi rumah tangga orang lain oke?"

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa sedih. Ngapain sedih bacon? Sesampainya di kamar Luhan, Luhan kembali tidur di kasurnya. Sehun meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Sehun duduk terdiam di ruang tunggu. Ia menenggakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang membangunkannya. Itu adalah Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, aku tidak bisa tidur. Rumah sakit menyeramkan."

Luhan duduk di samping Sehun sambil membawa botol infusnya. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"Kalau aku mengingatmu, apa yang akan terjadi ya?"

Sehun tak menjawab Luhan.

"Oh iya, wanita dan pria yang tadi, duggu?"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Mengganggu rumah tangga kita? Memangnya apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai seperti itu?"

"Dia telah membuat hati mu menangis terus. Dan membuatku khawatir karena kau."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Sudah tidur saja. Ayo masuk kamar. Kau bisa kedinginan disini."

"Aniyeo. Aku sungguh hangat berada di dekatmu."

Sehun terdiam. Ketika Luhan sudah terlelap, Sehun menggendong Luhan menujukamarnya. Keesokan paginya, dokter memperbolehkan Luhan untuk pulang. Sehun menyetir mobilnya menuju apartemen. Sesampainya di apartemen, Luhan langsung mengganti bajunya dan memasuki kamar. –SKIP- malamnya, Sehun tampak sangat lelah. Sementara Luhan sedang membaca majalahnya di kamar Sehun sambil memakan sebuah lolipop. Sehun memasuki kamar dan menidurkan dirinya di kasur. Luhan menggigit ujung lolipopnya. Kemudian menendang Sehun sehingga Sehun terjatuh ke lantai. Sehun pun menjerit kesakitan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan marah. Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan lolipopnya.

"Kau!"

"Aku?"

"Ya tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa lagi?!"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Jangan pernah menyentuh kasurku oke!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu adalah kasurku yang aku beli sendiri. Bukan milikmu."

"Hey Oh Sehun! Bahkan aku tak tahu kalau kita sudah menikah? Aku tidak mungkin kan menikah dengan orang sepertimu?!"

"Lalu kalau kenyataannya iya?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan marah. Seperti anak kecil. Luhan membanting sebuah bantal ke kepala Sehun. Sehun terkena lemparan bantal tersebut. Kemudian Sehun pun mengambil bantalnya dan melemparkan Luhan dengan bantalnya. Mereka seperti ya, perang bantal.

"Hey Oh Sehun! Kau akan kalah! Kau yang akan jatuh!" teriak Luhan tertawa jahat.

Sehun tak menjawab Luhan. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan. Luhan masih saja melempari Sehun dengan bantal. Sehun mendorong badan Luhan hingga terjatuh ke kasur. Kini Sehun berada di atas badan Luhan. Luhan pun menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, ada peraturan seperti ini di permainan perang bantal."

Sehun memejamkan matanya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun. Ya, dan Chu! Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan! Luhan pun memejamkan matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Luhan dekat-dekat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Oh Sehun?"

"Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu ingat."

Luhan terdiam. Tiba-tiba entahlah kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Kau ingatkah tentang ciuman kita?"

Luhan memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sehun bangun.

"A,"

Luhan tampak mengingat sebuah kenangan. Kenangan yang sering Sehun bilang.

 _"Ya, dan bahkan sudah 3 kali."_

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau menghitungnya?"_

 _"Karena itu adalah kenangan."_

 _"Kenangan?"_

 _"Ya. Untuk percintaan kita."_

 _Sehun memberikan sebuah kecupan manis ke bibir Luhan._

"Um Sehun. Sudah berapa kali kita berciuman?" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir tentang kau. Sebelumnya, kita pernah berhubungankah?"

"Luhan, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Xi Luhan."

"Oleh sebab itu kau memberikan kecupan ini? Kau menyukaiku tapi tak mencintaiku?"

"Xi Luhan."

"Oh Sehun! Itu benarkan?!"

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, maka apa yang kau suka dariku huh?! Kau suka bibirku?"

"Xi Luhan geumanhae."

"Kau tak menyukai hatiku. Kau hanya melihatku dari luar!"

"Xi Luhan."

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun. Sangat lembut. Benar-benar malam yang aneh. Ciuman itu bagaikan pemenyatu mereka. Ciuman sebagai pemenyatu cinta? Apakah hati bukan lagi sebagai pemenyatu cinta?

 _Together With You-_


	8. Chapter 8 Because I Love You

**TOGETHER WITH YOU**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Sad(maybe?), and other**

 **Rated: T (kurang lebih?)**

 **Catatan: ini ff request temen saya, jadi temen saya HunHan shipper, so oleh sebab itu saya buat deh ni ff!**

 **Chapter 8. Because I Love You**

Luhan berjalan menuruni bisnya. Ia tampak lelah karena yang Sehun lakukan semalam. Luhan tertunduk lesu. Karena merasa lelah, Luhan duduk di sebuah halte. Ia menengok ke arah jam tangannya. Di jam tersebut, menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Luhan melirik. Matanya melotot kaget. Ketika menatap seorang pria berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu pun duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kau ingat aku bukan?"

"Ya. K-kau adalah,"

"Benar. Aku Wu Yi Fan."

Luhan ternganga kaget. Setelah kurang lebih 2 tahun ia tak bertemu dengan Yi Fan. Tiba-tiba saja ia bertemu dengannya di negara yang bukanlah tempat lahir mereka. Yi Fan tersenyum manis pada Luhan sedangkan Luhan masih ternganga pada Yi Fan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1 hari sebelumnya~

Luhan terjatuh di kasur. Dan kini Sehun berada di atas badan Luhan. Sehun terus melumat bibir Luhan. Begitupun Luhan. Ia membalas lumatan bibir Sehun. Sehun perlahan melepas kecupannya. Beralih ke leher Luhan. Sehun membuat sebuah kissmark pada leher Luhan. Semulanya Luhan ingin menghindar. Tapi Sehun terus saja menciumi Luhan. Sehun berhenti. Ia tidur di samping Luhan.

"Kau, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Oh Sehun?"

"Kau yang memintaku melakukannya."

"Tapi kau melakukannya dengan sempurna. Kau belajar dari siapa? Kau pernah memiliki wanita lain?"

"Yang benar saja. Kau satu-satunya wanita yang beruntung karena mendapatkan bibirku."

"Beruntung apanya? Kau yang beruntung!"

"Aku?"

"Ya! Karena kau mendapatkan bibir seksiku!"

"Haish, mwoya."

"Kau kalah Oh Sehun."

"Tidak aku tidak kalah."

"Ya, kau!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dekat-dekat. Kemudian ia menarik selimutnya. Dan mengajak Luhan masuk ke dalam selimut tersebut. Woah, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Keesokan harinya, Luhan dan Sehun bangun kesiangan. Sehun yang pertama kali bangun. Ia melirik sedikit pada Luhan. Kemudian Sehun menuju kamar mandi. Ia segera mengguyur air ke tubuhnya. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia memegang bibirnya. Mengingat ciuman indah semalam.

"Ya, aku luar biasa."

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terketuk.

"Chagi, kau di dalam?"

Sehun langsung memakai handuknya. Kemudian membukakan pintu kamar mandi. Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan. Dengan muka datar. Luhan memasang wajah kesalnya. Kemudian langsung mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi. Sehun segera memakai kemejanya. Kemudian ia duduk di ruang keluarga sambil memakan sepotong roti. Tiba-tiba handphone Luhan berbunyi. Telefon dari nomor tak dikenal. Sehun mengangkat telefon tersebut.

"Ne. Yeoboseo?"

"Ini Luhankah?"

"Ya, ini handphone Luhan. Ada apa?"

"Aku Wu Yi Fan. Bisa hubungkan dengan Luhan?"

Sehun terdiam. Tampaknya ia pernah mendengar nama orang tersebut. Tapi siapa? Sehun tercekat. Ia mengingatnya. Wu Yi Fan adalah cinta pertama Luhan. Ya, Luhan pernah cerita sebelumnya. Sehun menutup telefon tersebut.

"Telefon dari siapa chagi?" terdengar suara Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya ayahmu."

Sehun langsung melahap habis rotinya. Kemudian segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Sehun tak pernah seaneh ini. Sementara di sisi Yi Fan, ia tengah berada di bandara Incheon. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku kosong. Kemudian meminum sebotol minuman ringan. Ia memandang sebuah foto. Yang tidak asing lagi. Itu adalah Luhan.

"Aku rasa sudah salah karena menyia-nyiakan dirimu dulu. Mungkin seharusnya aku mencintaimu. Beginilah ucapan hatiku."

Yi Fan memandangi sekeliling. Kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya. Kemudian berjalan menaiki sebuah taksi.

"Um, permisi. Bisa antarkan aku ke hotel dekat sini? Aku rasa aku ingin istirahat."

"Baiklah."

Yi Fan memasuki sebuah hotel bintang lima. Di pesannya sebuah kamar hotel. Dia akan menginap di Korea beberapa minggu. Ia menaruh tasnya di lantai kamar. Kemudian ia menidurkan dirinya di kasur. Sekarang ia merasakan. Betapa sakitnya hati Luhan saat itu. Yi Fan meneteskan air matanya. Entahlah. Wu Yi Fan, kau menangis? Sementara Luhan memutar-mutar handphonenya. Ia mencari sinyal untuk video call dengan Sehun. Tak lama sinyal di handphonenya muncul. Luhan berteriak girang. Kemudian langsung menelpon Sehun.

 _Drrtt drrrtt.._

"Mwo?"

"Chagi! Kau sedang apa? Aku rasa aku bosan. Jadi aku menelponmu."

"Bodoh. Yang benar saja. Untung saja aku sedang istirahat."

"Hey, tapi kau senang kan aku menelponmu?"

"Senang? Hm, entahlah. Sedikit."

"Hey chagi. Apakah kita tidak mempunyai topik lain untuk dibicarakan?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Um, tidak tahu."

"Soal tadi malam,"

"Ya chagi! Aku menyukainya!"

"Eh?"

"Ciumanmu itu sangat lembut. Ouch, Tuhan, aku hampir saja mabuk karena ciumanmu. Dan juga, kissmark mu masih menempel di leherku. Membiru."

"Ouch, apakah aku memberikan kissmark terlalu keras?"

"Ah, aniya. Justru luar biasa."

Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian ia teringat soal Yi Fan.

"Um, Luhan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Apa itu? Bicaralah."

"Wu Yi Fan, cinta pertamamu. Benarkan?"

"Kau ini ada apa sih chagi? Tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Benarkan?"

"Um, ya. Tapi itu masa lalu. Lagipula dia sudah punya wanita lain. Dan aku juga sudah milikmu."

Sehun terdiam. Tak menjawab kata-kata Luhan.

"Um, yeoboseo? Chagi? Kau tak apa?"

Sehun menekan tombol merah di layar hpnya. Tanda mematikan telepon dari Luhan. Sehun memasang wajah cemasnya.

"Ouch, ayolah. Luhan tidak akan berpaling dariku. Luhan adalah milikku. Oke. Percaya saja Oh Sehun."

Sehun menenangkan dirinya. Sementara Luhan bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun tersebut. Luhan berjalan menuju kulkas. Dilihatnya kulkas tampak sepi. Kemudian ia mengambil catatannya. Dan langsung pergi menuju supermarket. Luhan memilih-milih banyak sayuran dan buah-buahan. Sementara Yi Fan juga tengah berbelanja di supermarket tempat Luhan berbelanja. Yi Fan tercekat kaget. Ia melihat Luhan tampak sedang memilih-milih. Yi Fan pun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Seketika, Luhan sampai di tempat kasir. Ia membayar semua belanjaannya. Kemudian berjalan keluar supermarket dan menuju halte bis. Luhan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong. Yi Fan duduk tepat di belakang Luhan. Tapi Luhan tak menyadarinya. Luhan tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Entahlah. Mungkin efek yang semalam mereka lakukan. Apalagi saat Sehun menarik selimutnya. Luhan memegang kehernya. Terasa pegal. Kemudian bis pun berhenti. Luhan berjalan menuruni bisnya. Luhan tertunduk lesu. Karena merasa lelah, Luhan duduk di sebuah halte. Ia menengok ke arah jam tangannya. Di jam tersebut, menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Luhan melirik. Matanya melotot kaget. Ketika menatap seorang pria berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu pun duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kau ingat aku bukan?"

"Ya. K-kau adalah,"

"Benar. Aku Wu Yi Fan."

Luhan ternganga kaget. Setelah kurang lebih 2 tahun ia tak bertemu dengan Yi Fan. Tiba-tiba saja ia bertemu dengannya di negara yang bukanlah tempat lahir mereka. Yi Fan tersenyum manis pada Luhan sedangkan Luhan masih ternganga pada Yi Fan. Sementara di sisi Sehun, Sehun buru-buru berlari mencari Luhan. Setelah berpikir menenangkan dirinya, Sehun tak bisa. Ia tak bisa diam saja ketika cinta pertama Luhan datang dan mencari Luhan. Ia tak mau Luhan di rebut. Sehun mengirim pesan berulang kali ke handphone Luhan. Juga telepon. Tapi Luhan tidak menjawabnya. Sehun menaiki mobilnya. Ia menancap gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia pergi menuju apartemennya. Dilihatnya sebuah memo. 'Chagi, aku ke supermarket sebentar. Membeli beberapa sayuran dan buah. Aku akan segera pulang.' Tulis Luhan di memo tersebut. Sehun berlari lagi menaiki mobilnya kemudian mencari Luhan ke supermarket yang biasa Luhan datangi. Sementara di sisi Luhan ia masih terdiam. Itu adalah rasa sakit, entah bahagia. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Kemudian setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Yi Fan tersontak kaget dan mengusap lembut pipi Luhan. Luhan geumanhae! Nanti Sehun dateng! Luhan masih terdiam. Dalam pandangan kosong. Yang ada di benaknya hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Kenangan indah dan buruk yang dibuat oleh Yi Fan. Tak lama Sehun berhasil menemukan Luhan. Awalnya ia tersenyum bahagia, tapi, ketika ia melihat Yi Fan tengah mengusap pipi Luhan Sehun terkaget.

 _Crek_

Sehun hanya memandangi dari jauh. Ia ingin melihat apa reaksi Luhan selanjutnya. Luhan kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Yi Fan dari pipinya. Luhan masih teringat akan kenangan buruk tentang Yi Fan.

"Xi Luhan, aku mohon. Dengarkan aku oke, aku mencintaimu. Dan dulu aku salah. Aku mohon kembalilah padaku."

"Apa? Kembali? Kau pikir aku ini apa?! Aku bukanlah sebuah tisu, yang bisa kau pakai kapanpun, dan kau buang kapanpun juga! Aku bukan seperti itu Yi Fan." Luhan menangis.

"Aku mohon Xi Luhan. Aku mohon."

Luhan berjalan menyebrangi jalan. Ia tidak tahu ada sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melintas di sampingnya. Sehun pun langsung berlari mengejar Luhan dan melindungi Luhan.

 _Bruk._

Sehun dan Luhan tertabrak mobil bersamaan. Orang-orang berkumpul di dekat kecelakaan tersebut. Kemudian beberapa menit kemudian, mobil ambulan datang dan segera membawa Sehun dan Luhan ke rumah sakit. Mereka langsung dilarikan ke UGD. Dengan cekatan para dokter menangani Sehun dan Luhan. Di sisi Sehun, ia tampak terkena luka parah di tubuhnya. Sementara di sisi Luhan, ia tampak tidak begitu parah. Karena ia terlindungi Sehun. Detak jantung Luhan sudah mulai normal dan dapat di bwa ke ruang perawatan biasa. Sementara Sehun masih dalam keadaan kritis. Detak jantung Sehun pun masih belum stabil. Sehun juga kehilangan banyak darah dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Para ahli medis pun segera membawa Sehun ke ruang ICU. Beberapa jam kemudian, Luhan sadar. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya ayahnya sedang menunggunya di ruangan tersebut.

"Ayah, Sehun dimana?"

"Oh, anakku kau sudah sadar."

"Sehun, dia ada dimana? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Um, karena dia yang melindungimu dari belakang, jadi dia yang terkena tabrakan mobil secara langsung. Dia kristis. Dia di ICU sekarang."

"Mwo?! Andwe! Aku harus ke sana sekarang juga ayah."

"Tidak Luhan tidurlah kau masih sakit."

"Tidak ayah. Sehun yang sedang sakit aku harus menemuinya."

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang ICU dan mendekat pada Sehun. Sehun tampak terbaring lemas. Dengan selang oksigen menempel di mulut dan hidungnya. Begitu juga dengan dua infus yang melekat di tangannya. Yang satu adalah saluran cairan darah, dan yang satu lagi merupakan cairan botol infus RL. Luhan tertunduk menangsi di samping Sehun.

"Oh Sehun. Berhentilah tertidur seperti ini. Geumanhae bangunlah!"

Luhan terus menangis di samping Sehun. Beberapa jam kemudian, Sehun tersadar. Perlahan ia melirik pada Luhan. Ia heran melihat Luhan yang tertidur sambil bergumam. Entahlah, mungkin karena lelah menangis, jadi Luhan tertidur di samping Sehun.

"Oh Sehun bangunlah. Kau tak boleh seperti ini."

Sehun menggerakkan tanggannya. Mengusap lembut rambut Luhan. Tapi Luhan masih saja tertidur. Lalu seorang perawat dan dokter pun datang. Ia mengecek keadaan Sehun. Kemudian melepaskan selang oksigen dari mulut dan hidung Sehun.

"Pernapasanmu sudah berjalan lancar. Kau bisa bernafas lega."

Mendengar suara dokter tersebut, Luhan terbangun. Kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bahagia. Luhan pun langsung memeluk Sehun senang.

"Oh Sehun, kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Gomawo."

Sehun menangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tetaplah di pelukanku seperti ini." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan. Sementara Yi Fan memasuki ruang ICU dan mendekati Sehun.

"Jadi kau suami Luhan?"

"Ya. Itu aku. Oh Sehun."

"Um, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya, um mencintainya."

"Kalau kau mencintainya, aku tidak akan memberikannya untukmu. Karena kau bukanlah pria yang baik. Aku tidak akan memberikan wanita tercintaku pada pria yang suka bermain wanita. Dan kalaupun kau pria yang baik, masa lalu mu begitu jahat. Sehingga kau tak pantas mendapatkan wanita seperti Luhan. Tak bisakah kau mencari wanita lain? Karena dia sudah disahkan menjadi milikku."

Yi Fan tertunduk malu.

"Maafkan aku. Oh Sehun."

Sehun dan Yi Fan berjabat tangan. Mereka saling memaafkan. Sungguh hari yang luar biasa. Cinta ini, berjalan sesuai rencana Tuhan.

 _Together With You-_


	9. Chapter 9 Miracle In December

**TOGETHER WITH YOU**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Sad(maybe?), and other**

 **Rated: T (kurang lebih?)**

 **Catatan: ini ff request temen saya, jadi temen saya HunHan shipper, so oleh sebab itu saya buat deh ni ff!**

 **Chapter 9. Miracle in December**

Sehun tampak sedang tertidur di kasurnya. Ia tertidur sendirian di kasurnya yang cukup besar tersebut. Alarm di jamnya sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Salju tebal nan dingin masih menyelimuti kota Seoul di pagi hari itu. Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dengan sayu. Ia membuka jendela apartemennya perlahan. Sebutir salju jatuh di jarinya. Sehun tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju lobby apartemen. Ia duduk di sofa sambil memakan sepotong roti yang ia beli di lobby. Ia memainkan handphonenya. Masih terpampang sebuah kenangan. Kenangan indahnya dengan Luhan. Sehun melahap rotinya sampai habis. Ia berjalan-jalan di taman apartemennya. Ia memasang headseat-nya kemudian mulai berlari pagi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti ketika ia melihat sepasang kekasih sedang jalan pagi bersama. Ouch, sepertinya Sehun akan menangis. Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia duduk lemas di bangku taman tersebut. Sehun membuka handphonenya. Ia tampak sedih memandangi sebuah foto di depannya. Itu adalah fotonya dengan Luhan. Sehun terisak dalam tangisnya. Hujan air mata membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah sapu tangan muncul di hadapannya. Sehun mengusap air matanya dan menatap orang tersebut. Sehun terdiam layaknya patung. Ia mengusap-usap matanya berulang kali.

"Oh Sehun, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Um,"

"Sehunie, kau merindukanku eoh?"

Sehun terdiam tak menjawab perkataan orang tersebut.

"Sehunie?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun terdiam.

"Oh Sehun! Ini aku! Chagi! Jangan terbengong seperti itu!"

"Luhan, aku hanya,"

"Chagi, kau tak apa?"

Luhan memegang pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun ternganga pada Luhan. Sehun tak pernah menyangka, Luhan akan pulang ke Korea secepat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua minggu Luhan menunggu Sehun di rumah sakit. Sementara Luhan sendiri sudah di perbolehkan pulang beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini, Sehun di ijinkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Sehun dan Luhan pulang menggunakan mobil ayah Luhan. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun terus memandang ke arah luar jendela. Sehun terus memandangi hujan yang membasahi kota Seoul tersebut. Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun. Luhan mengkerucutkan jidatnya, kemudian ia menidurkan kepalanya ke pundak Sehun. Sehun melirik sedikit pada Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Bersandar di pundakmu."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarkan?"

"Aku rindu berada di pelukanmu seperti ini."

"Minggirlah. Kepalamu berat."

Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Luhan. Luhan tampak kesal pada Sehun.

"Baiklah! Lupakan saja."

Luhan memandang ke arah luar jendela. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Luhan buru-buru mengambil handphonenya. Dilihatnya sebuah pesan. Itu adalah sebuah pesan dari dosennya. Ia kaget ketika membaca bahwa ia mendapat kesempatan untuk gratis melanjutkan kuliahnya sampai tingkat tertinggi. Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Kemudian Luhan sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun. Luhan tampak sedang berpikir. Jika ia kembali kuliah, maka siapa yang akan menjaga Sehun? Siapa yang akan menemani Sehun setiap harinya? Bagaimana kalau si Baekhyun itu datang lagi? Pikiran Luhan penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Kemudian sebuah pesan masuk lagi ke handphonenya. Di situ bertuliskan jika Luhan ingin mengikutinya, maka harus secepatnya. Luhan berpikir sangat keras. Sesampainya di apartemen, Sehun membuka kaos yang ia pakai. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dari belakang. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Kemudian tiba-tiba Sehun menyenggol sebuah vas bunga di sebelahnya. Sehun berusaha membereskan pecahan vas bunga tersebut. Luhan pun kaget. Karena ternyata tangan Sehun justru tergores pecahan vas tersebut. Luhan dengan cepat berlari mendekati Sehun sambil membawa kotak berisi obat merah, kapas, dan alkohol. Luhan dengan cepat mengangkat tangan Sehun dan membalutnya dengan kapas. Sehun terdiam melihat Luhan yang sangat cekatan.

"Sehunie, jangan pernah melukai dirimu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menyakiti diriku. Ini hanya kecelakaan."

"Tapi lihatlah! Ini berdarah! Untung saja tidak mengenai nadimu!"

"Luhan, kau kenapa?"

"Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri! Coba saja kalau aku tidak disini?!"

"Xi Luhan."

"Berhenti memanggil namaku. Aku akan berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya. Um, aku akan mengambil tisu. Kau diamlah disini oke?"

Luhan berlari mengambil tisu di ruang keluarga, kemudian ia kembali lagi ke hadapan Sehun dan membalut tangannya.

"Luhan, sejak kapan kau begitu peduli padaku?"

"Haish! Kau ini suamiku! Tentu saja aku harus memperdulikan dirimu!"

"Luhan sudah hentikan. Nanti juga berhenti sendiri."

"Berhenti sendiri apanya? Bagaimana kalau kau kehabisan darah?!"

"Kehabisan darah apanya? Kau hanya berlebihan. Sudahlah. Aku tak apa."

"Sehunie, aku hanya tak ingin dirimu dalam bahaya."

"Eh?"

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Aku mendapat tawaran untuk melanjutkan kuliah lagi."

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan kuliah mu."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau nanti kau dalam bahaya? Bagaimana kalau Byun Baekhyun datang lagi huh?"

"Ha?"

"Iya! Aku akan pergi lama! Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu seperti ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku yakin."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Kemudian menatap Luhan dekat-dekat dan memeluknya. Luhan terdiam dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu. Aku akan menunggu untukmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik."

Luhan terdiam dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia berpikir lagi. Apa? Sehun mengijinkannya? Luhan mencoba berpikir tentang resiko yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi selalu tidak bisa. Selalu saja ada alasan untuk meneruskan kuliahnya. Kemudian Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Ya, kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat ke airport besok pagi. Tolong penuhi janjimu Oh Sehun."

"Ne, aku mengerti."

Sehun terus memeluk Luhan dengan lembut. Besok paginya, Sehun mengantarkan Luhan menuju airport. Luhan tampak menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Kemudian ia menangis sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Sehunie, aku akan kembali. Tolong berjanjilah untukku. Aku akan merindukanmu."

Kemudian Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun mengangguk pada Luhan. Kemudian Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, berjalan menuju pesawat, meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar di belakang. Setelah Luhan tak tampak lagi dari pandangannya, ia langsung berjalan menaiki mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan tampak ia sedang memikirkan Luhan. Sementara Luhan terus memandangi layar Handphonenya. Masih terpampang foto Sehun disana. Kemudian Luhan mematikan handphonenya. Ia tak ingin terus saja sedih karena Sehun. Luhan pun memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha tertidur melupakan hal yang terjadi. Sementara Sehun merasa bosan di apartemennya. Sehun tampak tiduran bolak balik berulang kali di kasurnya. Sesekali, Sehun menatap foto kenangan indahnya dengan Luhan. Waktu berlalu cepat. Hari-hari Sehun benar-benar membosankan. Sementara Luhan terus saja terfokus pada kuliahnya. Suatu hari, Luhan pulang sore dari kampusnya. Ia menatap kalender di kamarnya. Bertuliskan tanggal 24 Desember 2016. Luhan terkaget dan langsung menatap kalendernya dekat-dekat.

"Sesaat lagi natal? Ouch, aku tak akan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di natal tahun inikan?"

Luhan terdiam memandangi kalendernya. Ia harus mengambil cuti. Luhan pun berlari menemui dosennya.

"O, ayolah pak. Ku mohon. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan suamiku di Korea sendiri."

"Tapi ini sudah peraturan Xi Luhan."

"Ouch, pak aku mohon. Ini hanya ke negara tetangga saja."

"Kalau kau masih memaksa, maka tinggalkanlah kuliahmu. Silahkan pilih. Suamimu atau kuliahmu."

Luhan terdiam. Ia tak menjawab ucapan dosennya. Ia masih berpikir panjang soal Sehun. Luhan membuka handphonenya. Memandang foto Sehun. Kemudian ia memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun di Cina. Luhan dalam kebingungan. Ia berpikir sangat keras.

"Kalau begitu, putuskan saja kuliahku. Kalau aku tetap tak bisa bertemu dengan suamiku sendiri di hari besar, untuk apalah gunanya. Tolong sampaikan, aku akan berhenti. Aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai istri seorang Oh Sehun."

Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Kemudian segera menaiki taksi menuju airport. Karena turun badai salju, penerbangan di tunda sampai besok pagi. Luhan terpaksa kembali menuju rumahnya, dan harus pergi ke bandara keesokan harinya. Keesokan harinya, di pagi hari yang masih di selimuti salju tebal, Luhan pergi menuju bandara. Ia menaiki sebuah pesawat jurusan Seoul. Sesampainya di sana, ia menaiki sebuah taksi menuju apartemen Sehun. Sehun tampak sedang tertidur di kasurnya. Ia tertidur sendirian di kasurnya yang cukup besar tersebut. Alarm di jamnya sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Salju tebal nan dingin masih menyelimuti kota Seoul di pagi hari itu. Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dengan sayu. Ia membuka jendela apartemennya perlahan. Sebutir salju jatuh di jarinya. Sehun tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju lobby apartemen. Ia duduk di sofa sambil memakan sepotong roti yang ia beli di lobby. Ia memainkan handphonenya. Masih terpampang sebuah kenangan. Kenangan indahnya dengan Luhan. Sehun melahap rotinya sampai habis. Ia berjalan-jalan di taman apartemennya. Sementara Luhan berjalan dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan. Ia menyususri taman mencari Sehun. Karena ia tahu, setiap hari libur pagi, Sehun akan berkeliling mengelilingi taman apartemen. Sehun memasang headseat-nya kemudian mulai berlari pagi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti ketika ia melihat sepasang kekasih sedang jalan pagi bersama. Ouch, sepertinya Sehun akan menangis. Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia duduk lemas di bangku taman tersebut. Luhan pun menghentikan langkah berjalannya. Tatapannya yang semula bahagia, menjadi sedikit muram. Sehun membuka handphonenya. Ia tampak sedih memandangi sebuah foto di depannya. Itu adalah fotonya dengan Luhan. Sehun terisak dalam tangisnya. Hujan air mata membasahi pipinya. Kemudian Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Luhan memberikan sebuah sapu tangan pada Sehun. Sehun kaget. Sehun mengusap air matanya dan menatap Luhan. Sehun terdiam layaknya patung. Ia mengusap-usap matanya berulang kali.

"Oh Sehun, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Um,"

"Sehunie, kau merindukanku eoh?"

Sehun terdiam tak menjawab perkataan orang tersebut.

"Sehunie?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun terdiam.

"Oh Sehun! Ini aku! Chagi! Jangan terbengong seperti itu!"

"Luhan, aku hanya,"

"Chagi, kau tak apa?"

Luhan memegang pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun ternganga pada Luhan. Sehun tak pernah menyangka, Luhan akan pulang ke Korea secepat ini. Sehun ternganga. Kemudian Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan lembut.

"Sehunie, bogosipeo."

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Aku menghentikannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Untukmu. Semuanya ku lakukan untukmu."

Sehun terdiam. Luhan mencium keningnya. Ini, bagaikan mimpi bagi Sehun. Waktu seperti berhenti untuk mereka. Benar-benar waktunya yang indah. Miracle in December.

 **Sehun POV**

 _Thanks God._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Together With You-_


	10. Chapter 10 The Pregnant

**TOGETHER WITH YOU**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Sad(maybe?), and other**

 **Rated: T (kurang lebih?)**

 **Catatan: ini ff request temen saya, jadi temen saya HunHan shipper, so oleh sebab itu saya buat deh ni ff!**

 **Chapter 10. The Pregnant**

Luhan berada di sebuah rumah sakit hari ini. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Karena beberapa jam yang lalu, ia selalu saja mual dan ingin muntah. Luhan gelisah. Ia menggigit jarinya berulang kali. Hingga pemeriksaan selesai, seorang dokter duduk tersenyum di depannya. Luhan bingung. Ketika tiba tiba dokter itu berkata, bahwa ini adalah hal baik. Hal baik?

"Selamat nyonya. Anda tengah mengandung seorang bayi saat ini."

"Huh? Maksud anda?"

"Yap. Anda hamil nyonya. Saya ucapkan selamat ya."

"Hah?"

Luhan terdiam tak percaya. Tapi, entahlah, tiba-tiba hatinya terasa berdegup kencang. Ia sepertinya merasa sangat senang. Kemudian ia membuka hasil tes laboratorium yang diberikan oleh dokter tadi. Ya, memang benar. Luhan hamil. Luhan pun berjalan bahagia sambil membawa kertas tersebut. Ia melewati ruangan UGD. Kemudian Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik pada seorang pria yang nampaknya tak asing lagi. Luhan langsung mendekat pada pria tersebut. Terlihat pria itu sedang tertidur di samping wanita yang dirawat. Luhan tak percaya. Itu adalah Sehun. Dan wanita itu, adalah Baekhyun. Luhan menahan amarahnya. perlahan ia membangunkan Sehun dari tidur. Sehun kaget dan terbangun dari kursinya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan air mata yang hampir menetes di pipinya. Sehun melirik pada sebuah kertas yang dibawa oleh Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Um, begini, tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak Baekhyun dan—"

"Menabraknya? Lalu kenapa kau menunggunya disini? Memangnya dia siapa mu? Kenapa tidak biarkan dia sendirian?"

"Kalau dia sendirian, dia akan bingung saat bangun nanti."

"Tapi kau kan bisa telepon Chanyeol."

"Masalahnya aku tak tahu nomornya."

"Kalau begitu gunakan handphone milik Baekhyun."

"Iya, tapi,"

"TAPI APA?!" Luhan membentak Sehun dengan sekian air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Luhan dengarkan lah dulu oke?"

"Dengarkan apa?! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Sehunie, di saat aku tengah mengandung anakmu seperti ini, kau malah mengkhianatiku?!"

"Apa? Mengandung anakku?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia keceplosan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung. Kemudian bertatapan dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Luhan duduk terdiam dibangku taman. Kemudian Luhan pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sehun. Sehun melirik pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau tak apa. Aku tahu, kepalaku beratkan?"

Kemudian Luhan kembali ke posisi semulanya. Tapi Sehun menarik kepala Luhan dan menyandarkannya di bahunya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Teruslah seperti ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Ya, aku juga. Sudah sangat lama. Aku tak mendapatkan pelukan dan ciuman hangat darimu."

"Kau mau?"

"Hm, entahlah. Kau pasti sibuk."

"Sibuk? Yang benar saja. Setiap harinya sangat membosankan bagiku. Mari kita melakukannya malam ini."

"Eh?"

"Ya, sekarang juga tak apa."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya memasuki apartemen. Sesampainya di apartemen, luhan menaruh barang-barangnya di kamar. Menata kembali semua pakaiannya. Luhan membalikkan badannya. Luhan kaget melihat Sehun tampak memakai sebuah piyama.

"Oh Sehun, ini sudah pagi. Kau mau tidur lagi?"

"Kau bilang kau merindukan pelukan dan ciumanku. Kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan."

"Oh Sehun, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan huh?"

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

Sehun meraih leher Luhan kemudian perlahan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan. Luhan terdiam kaku. Sehun mencium Luhan sangat dalam. Kemudian Sehun melepaskan pegangannya di leher Luhan, dan memeluk Luhan sambil terus menciumnya. Kemudian Sehun menjatuhkan Luhan ke kasur. Perlahan Sehun membuka kancing bajunya.

"Hey, ayolah. Ini bahkan di pagi hari. Dan kau sudah mau melakukannya? Oh Sehun! Berhenti!"

Luhan mulai tak merasa nyaman. Luhan merasa kaget ketika Sehun sudah bermain ke tempat yang lebih dalam. Luhan bergejolat. Ia berusaha menghindar saat Sehun akan membuka kancing baju Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, hentikan! Hey! Jangan buka kancing bajuku!"

Sehun terdiam. Jarinya masih menyentuh kancing baju Luhan. Sehun kemudian menatap Luhan dengan serius.

"Baiklah bukannya aku tak mau. Tapi, ini pagi hari. Menjelang siang bahkan! Jadi jangan buka bajuku oke?"

"Memangnya apa masalahnya kalau ini siang hari?"

"Ah! Kau akan membuatku tak bisa bergerak nyaman."

Sehun tak mendengarkan kata-kata Luhan. Sehun pun membuka kancing baju Luhan. Luhan pun marah dan terus saja bergejolat. Tapi, Sehun terus saja melakukannya. Sehun menciumi badan Luhan. Sementara tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ayah Luhan ternyata mendengarkan sebuah desahan dari apartemen Sehun. Yap, sudah dari tadi ayah Luhan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ahh, emmhh, uhhh."

Suara desahan Luhan membuat ayah Luhan tampak bahagia tapi tampak sedikit jijih juga. Kemudian beberapa jam kemudian, ayah Luhan terus menunggu. Sampai 3 jam kemudian, desahan Luhan tak lagi terdengar. Ayah Luhan pun mencoba mendengarkan lebih detail. Tapi memang benar. Luhan sudah berhenti mendesah. Ayah Luhan pun pura-pura menelpon Sehun.

 _Drrttt.. drrttt.._

"Ya, ayah mertua. Ada apa?" ucap Sehun sambil terengah-engah.

"Aku berada di depan pintu apartemenmu. Aku membawakan makanan kesukaan Luhan dan kau!"

"HAH?!" Sehun langsung terbangun dari kasurnya.

Ia langsung buru-buru memakai pakaiannya. Sementara Luhan tampak lelah dan ingin tidur.

"Hey Luhan, ayahmu diluar sana."

"Hah?! Siapa? Ayah? Sedang apa dia huh?"

"Entahlah. Dia hanya bilang membawakan makanan untuk kita."

"Aaa, tapi aku rasa ini masih sakit. Aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi aku memasukimu perlahan."

"Perlahan apanya?! Kau itu asal masuk saja! Kau tak tahu yang ku rasakan ouch."

"Yayaya, baiklah. Tunggu disini. Aku akan bilang bahwa kau sedang sakit."

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya, ayah Luhan tampak tersenyum bahagia. Entah kenapa. Bahkan Sehun sendiri pun bingung. Kemudian ayah Luhan duduk di sofa. Sehun ikut duduk. Ia melihat ayah Luhan membawakan banyak makanan.

"Baiklah, Sehun, tadi, kalian, apa yang baru kalian lakukan?"

"Hah? Memangnya apa sih?"

"Um, tadi aku mendengar desahan dari Luhan, kau baru saja,"

Sehun melotot pada ayah Luhan. Ia kaget. Kemudian memuntahkan sebuah makanan yang baru saja ia santap.

"Um, jeongmall jeoseonghamnida."

"Eh, tak apa. Kau tak apa kan?"

"Um, apakah ayah mertua memperhatikan gerak-gerik kami?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya kebetulan."

Sehun memundurkan tatapannya.

"Um, ya benar. Aku hanya berusaha berpikir tentang kata-kata ayah mertua. Bukankah aku dan Luhan harus memiliki anak? Oleh sebab itu aku, ya, mencobanya."

"Woah, kau luar biasa Oh Sehun."

"Eh?"

Sehun bingung ketika tiba-tiba ayah Luhan mengusap rambutnya seperti anak kecil. Kemudian tiba-tiba handphone Sehun berbunyi. Ternyata sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun. Sehun memutar bola matanya. Mau ngapain lagi sih?

'Bisa temui aku di kafe dekat apartemenmu?'

Sehun langsung mengambil jaketnya, kemudian pergi. Ayah Luhan pun memperhatikan dari belakang. Ia bingung. Akan kemana lagi Sehun sekarang? Sehun duduk sambil meminum secangkir kopi. Ia memutar-mutarkan handphonenya. Menunggu Baekhyun yang sangat lama. Sehun pun membeli semangkuk sereal. Kemudian menyantapnya. Ia tak sengaja menyenggol segelas kopi yang ia minum. Ia kaget kemudian berusaha mengambil gelas tersebut. Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang berada di atas tangannya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Akhirnya datang juga. Ternyata orang itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku yang bereskan ya Sehun."

"Ya, kalau begitu bersihkan."

Sehun melanjutkan santapan serealnya. Kemudian Baekhyun duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Sehun, aku harus bicara."

"Silahkan."

"Habiskan dulu serealmu."

"Sudah bicara saja."

"Habiskanlah. Aku tak ingin kau tersedak."

"Baiklah. Aku selesai. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sehun, ku mohon. Kembalilah padaku oke?"

"Hey, bukankah kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Ini hanya perjodohan."

"Menikah saja dengan Chanyeol. Lagipula aku tak ada niat untuk memiliki istri dua."

"Ayolah. Kau lebih pilih aku atau Luhan?"

"Tentu saja Luhan."

"Mwo? Tapi dia gadis Cina. Dan aku gadis Korea!"

"Lebih baik gadis Cina dengan hati murni, dari pada gadis Korea hati buruk."

"Kau pikir hatiku buruk? Tidak Oh Sehun! Kau salah."

"Wanita hati baik, tidak akan merebut suami orang lain. Dengar baik-baik Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah resmi menjadi suami dari Xi Luhan. Kau tak bisa merebutku darinya. Karena aku bukan mainan anak-anak yang diperebutkan. Mengerti? Sekarang pulanglah. Dan juga, jangan pakai pakaian pendek seperti ini. Karena kau tahukan? Ini musim dingin. Nanti kau kedinginan. Ini, pakai lap ini untuk menutupi bawahanmu."

Baekhyun terdiam saat Sehun mengikatkan sebuah lap di tubuh Baekhyun yang ramping.

"Pergilah. Nanti akan ada badai salju. Perkiraan cuaca yang mengatakan. Sana pulang."

Sehun pun berjalan keluar dari kafe tersebut. Ia menaiki mobilnya yang hendak ia parkirkan di lobby apartemen. Sehun sudah siap menjalankan mobilnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri menghadang Sehun di depan. Sehun kaget. Ia menabrak Baekhyun sampai pingsan. Sehun pun dengan cepat langsung memanggil ambulan. Dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sementara Luhan tampak bolak-balik dari kamar mandi. Ia terus saja ingin muntah. Karena merasa tak enak, ia pun pergi menuju rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia memasuki ruang pemeriksaan. Luhan gelisah. Ia menggigit jarinya berulang kali. Hingga pemeriksaan selesai, seorang dokter duduk tersenyum di depannya. Luhan bingung. Ketika tiba tiba dokter itu berkata, bahwa ini adalah hal baik. Hal baik?

"Selamat nyonya. Anda tengah mengandung seorang bayi saat ini."

"Huh? Maksud anda?"

"Yap. Anda hamil nyonya. Saya ucapkan selamat ya."

"Hah?"

Luhan terdiam tak percaya. Tapi, entahlah, tiba-tiba hatinya terasa berdegup kencang. Ia sepertinya merasa sangat senang. Kemudian ia membuka hasil tes laboratorium yang diberikan oleh dokter tadi. Ya, memang benar. Luhan hamil. Luhan pun berjalan bahagia sambil membawa kertas tersebut. Ia melewati ruangan UGD. Kemudian Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik pada seorang pria yang nampaknya tak asing lagi. Luhan langsung mendekat pada pria tersebut. Terlihat pria itu sedang tertidur di samping wanita yang dirawat. Luhan tak percaya. Itu adalah Sehun. Dan wanita itu, adalah Baekhyun. Luhan menahan amarahnya. perlahan ia membangunkan Sehun dari tidur. Sehun kaget dan terbangun dari kursinya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan air mata yang hampir menetes di pipinya. Sehun melirik pada sebuah kertas yang dibawa oleh Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Um, begini, tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak Baekhyun dan—"

"Menabraknya? Lalu kenapa kau menunggunya disini? Memangnya dia siapa mu? Kenapa tidak biarkan dia sendirian?"

"Kalau dia sendirian, dia akan bingung saat bangun nanti."

"Tapi kau kan bisa telepon Chanyeol."

"Masalahnya aku tak tahu nomornya."

"Kalau begitu gunakan handphone milik Baekhyun."

"Iya, tapi,"

"TAPI APA?!" Luhan membentak Sehun dengan sekian air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Luhan dengarkan lah dulu oke?"

"Dengarkan apa?! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Sehunie, di saat aku tengah mengandung anakmu seperti ini, kau malah mengkhianatiku?!"

"Apa? Mengandung anakku?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia keceplosan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung. Kemudian bertatapan dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sehun pun mengambil sebuah kertas yang terdapat di genggaman Luhan. Sehun membacanya. Ia ternganga.

"Xi Luhan, kau?"

"Ya! Benar! Aku hamil! Memangnya kenapa?! Dan kau tetap bersama wanita ini?!"

"Tidak tidak. Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau tak tahu? Sudah berapa kali kita tidur seranjang? Sudah berapa kali kita melakukan hal itu? Kau tak menyadarinya?!"

"Um, aku,"

"Pergilah. Kembalilah pada Baekhyun! Aku tak membutuhkanmu! Aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendiri!"

"Tidak, aku ayahnya. Mari mengurus bersama. Luhan jangan seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih peduli pada wanita ini?"

"Yap, sebenarnya aku mau menelpon Chanyeol, tapi aku tak tahu nomornya. Dan handphone Baekhyun di pola. Dan aku tak tahu. Jadi dengarkan aku dulu oke?"

"Lalu?"

"Ya, dan aku mungkin harus tanggung jawab. Karena aku menabraknya."

"Bahkan dia tak terluka. Dia hanya pura-pura tidur."

Luhan mengambil sebuah sampah dan menaruhnay ke hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terbangun. Baekhyun langsung menyingkirkan sampah itu dari wajahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Sehun merasa tak percaya dengan Baekhyun.

"Um, Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya,"

"Bahkan disaat aku sedang serius begini, kau malah berpura-pura?"

"Sehun dengarkan dulu oke, jadi,"

"Berhenti berbicara kau. Chagi, aku salah. Ayo pulang."

"Sehun! Tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana aku pulang huh? Sehun!"

Sehun menggandeng Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit. Di dalam mobil Sehun, Luhan terus saja menggandeng tangan Sehun. Saat lampu merah berhenti. Sehun melirik pada Luhan.

"Jaga anak itu baik-baik. Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu pergi minum alkohol lagi, berpesta dengan Chanyeol, ataupun berjalan sendiri di jalanan. Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Apapun yang aku butuhkan, cukup bilang padaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Benarkah? Kalau yang aku butuhkan adalah bibirmu?"

"Kalau begitu, dapatkanlah. Ini."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Sehun mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan. Sehun mematikan mesin kendaraanya. Ia berhenti di tengah jalan. Sehun terus melumat bibir Luhan. Beberapa kendaraan bahkan merasa marah karena Sehun. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia masih terus mencium Luhan. Benar-benar lembut. Sehun meraih leher dan punggung Luhan. Sehun mencium Luhan sambil memeluknya. Benar-benar luar biasa.

 _Together With You-_


	11. Chapter 11 Call Me Appa!

**TOGETHER WITH YOU**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Sad(maybe?), and other**

 **Rated: T (kurang lebih?)**

 **Catatan: ini ff request temen saya, jadi temen saya HunHan shipper, so oleh sebab itu saya buat deh ni ff!**

 **Chapter 11. Call me Appa!**

Sehun duduk di sebuah bangku di rumah sakit. Ia tertunduk lemas. Pikirannya campur aduk. Antara khawatir, takut, senang, sedih, bahkan kecewa. Entahlah, Sehun hanya merasa seperti itu karena Luhan sedang dalam ruang operasi. Dokter bilang, Luhan tidak bisa lahir normal. Karena tensi darahnya terlalu tinggi. Sehun menyesal akan yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Yap, sebenarnya, beberapa menit yang lalu, Baekhyun datang ke rumah Sehun. Kemudian memberikan seikat bunga pada Sehun. Awalnya Sehun tampak biasa saja. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengecup pipinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, ternyata Luhan memperhatikan dari belakang. Luhan dengan tatapan hampir menangis, menampar wajah Sehun. Luhan marah. Kemudian tiba-tiba perut Luhan terasa sakit. Memang sudah 9 bulan. Dan merupakan waktu untuk melahirkan sang jabang bayi. Sehun pun dengan cekatan langsung menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya. Ya, begitulah. Hal itu yang membuat Sehun selalu cemas. Ia takut bayinya tidak bisa selamat. Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Sehun takut kedua orang tersayangnya menjadi korban. Sehun menangis. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tak apa Hun?"

"Eh?"

Sehun bingung. Ia mengusap-usap matanya berulang kali. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi. Seorang pria tinggi dengan jas hitam berdiri di depannya. Itu adalah sunbae-nya. Kakak kelas Sehun dulu, saat Sehun kuliah di perguruan tinggi. Mereka memang seperti kakak adik dari dulu.

"Joon Myun hyung, kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita Cina. Dan katanya dia cantik. Benarkah?"

"Um, ya. Dan dia sedang melahirkan anakku."

"Anakmu? Kau sudah punya anak? Tapi kau tak memberitahuku."

"Um, aku benar-benar minta maaf hyung. Hehe,"  
Sehun tertawa seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Joon Myun menatap dengan datar. Kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Dokter itu membuka maskernya kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Sehun. Sehun bingung. Ada apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di apartemen. Luhan tampak tersenyum bahagia karena ciuman dari Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tampak berekspresi biasa saja. Sehun menyalakan televisinya. Ia membolak-balikan sebuah dadu kecil yang ada di tangannya. Ia bosan. Cuaca dingin ini, membuatnya agak kedinginan. Ia ingin tidur, tapi tak bisa. Ia harus menjaga Luhan. Ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu jika ia meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Luhan membawakan semangkuk ramen hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia menaruhnya di meja dekat Sehun. Sehun menatap ramen itu. Ia sangat, kruyukkk.. Perut Sehun berbunyi. Luhan pun tertawa melihat Sehun.

"Sehunie, makanlah. Aku tahu kau lapar."

"Apa? Tidak. Um, ini hanya, .. mm, suara tv!"

"Suara tv? Bahkan tvnya saja mute. Tak bersuara."

"Um, baiklah, baiklah. Kau memenangkanku. Ya, benar aku lapar."

Sehun langsung menyantap ramen buatan Luhan. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat Sehun tampak sangat lahap memakan ramennya.

"Maaf ya, karena aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu ini."

"Gwenchana. Tak apa. Aku suka."

Luhan tersenyum. Kemudian ia memikirkan sesuatu. Ia menatap Sehun dekat-dekat.

"Um, kau tidak memberikan barang bayi yang dulu aku beli, kepada tetangga sebelahkan?"

"Kalau ya?"

"Hah?! Ayolah, aku membeli itu dengan susah payah. Aku membelinya untuk calon anak kita! Bahkan aku membeli yang mahal dan bermerk!"

"Waktu itu, kau bilangpadaku untuk memberikannya pada tetangga sebelah."

"Ah, apakah kau tak mengerti yang dimaksud dengan sindiran?"

"Hm,"

"Haaiissh! Kau ini menyebalkan!"

"Haha, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya menyimpannya di rumah ayahku. Tenang saja, barang itu masih ada."

"Benarkah? Fyuh, syukurlah."

Luhan melirik pada sebuah iklan di televisi tentang make up berkualitas bagus dan bermerk. Luhan mendekat pada tv tersebut. Kemudian ia melirik pada Sehun yang sudah selesai menyantap ramennya.

"Chagi,"

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku minta yang satu ini?"

"Huh? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Ini. Make up ini. Sepaket hanya 3 juta! Ayolah. Sudah ada lipstick, bedak, bb cream, dan semuanya lengkap!"

"Kau sedang hamil, seharusnya meminta yang sewajarnya seperti, makanan."

"Ayolaahh. Chagiii... ayo ayooo."

Luhan menarik lengan Sehun. Sehun tak percaya. Mengapa istrinya mengidam yang seperti ini. Sehun dan Luhan pun pergi menuju supermarket. Ia melihat-lihat semua kosmetik disana. Kemudian Luhan menemukan sebuah boneka rusa yang lucu.

"Chagi, yang satu ini sangat lucu bukan? Aku pikir Se Joon akan menyukainya."

"Se Joon? Duggu?"

"Ah! Aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku sudah merencanakan ini. Karena margamu Oh, maka aku akan memberi nama anak kita dengan nama Oh Se Joon. Bukankah itu nama yang bagus? Mirip seperti namamu. Oh Se Hun."

"Huh? Se Joon? Hm, baiklah. Lumayan. Jadi kau akan mengambil boneka ini?"

"Ya! Dan boneka beruang yang ini. Oh, dan ini juga. Hm, dan kelinci pink ini, ah! Lalu sebuah boneka kucing ini."

"Hey, bahkan anak kita baru satu. Dan kau sudah membeli boneka sebanyak ini?"

"Ayolah. Ini hanya boneka. Aku membutuhkannya untuk tidur."

Sehun ternganga. Sehun dan Luhan pun lanjut berjalan. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat banyak baju anak sedang diskon disana. Luhan langsung berjalan melihat-lihat baju.

"Ayolah Luhan, kau sudah membeli banyak baju anak. Kau mau membeli lagi?"

"Ini. Sebuah baju bertulisan baby. Juga sebuah tulisan Saranghae appa, saranghae omma. Lucukan? Ayolah!"

"Kau ini. Yang benar saja."

Kemudian belum selesai membayar baju tersebut Luhan berlari ke arah seperangkat alat makan bayi.

"Haiisshh, Luhan, ini belum selesai dibayar!"

"Tunggu sebentar chagi! Ada sebuah tempat makan eksklusif untuk bayi!"

"Ya Tuhan."

Luhan kembali ke kasir membawa seperangkat alat makan untuk bayi. Orang-orang di sekitar memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan dengan bingung.

"Luhan, kembalikan itu. Kita sudah membeli banyak barang untuk anak oke? Aku tak ingin kita repot."

Sehun meraih seprangkat alat makan bayi yang di pegang Luhan. Sehun mulai kesal. Kemudian ia menaruh kembali barang itu ketempat semulanya. Luhan pun marah. Luhan menarik tangan Sehun.

"Aku ingin membelinya untuk Se Joon. Bukan untukku atau kau. Kalau kau tak mau, ya sudah. Biar aku yang bayar. Memangnya apa masalahnya? Ini hanya sebuah barang. Dan kau memarahiku seperti itu? Apa yang salah huh? Apakah seorang calon ibu tidak layak untuk membeli barang untuk calon bayinya?"

Sehun terdiam. Air mata perlahan menetes di pipi Luhan.

"Baiklah. Jangan menangis. Ini di supermarket. Kau tahu? Aku hanya tidak ingin barang ini terbuang sia-sia. Baiklah, aku mencintaimu."

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan pun menangis dalam pelukan Sehun. Entahlah, orang di sekitar mereka, bahkan petugas kasirpun ikut menangis. Tak lama Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu, ambilah. Kalau ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Se Joon kita."

Sehun mengambil barang yang baru ia taruh. Kemudian menaruhnya di meja kasir. Luhan tersenyum.

"Tak perlu. Aku rasa kita sudah punya banyak."

Luhan langsung mengambil barang belanjaannya dan bergegas keluar dari supermarket. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan aneh. Sehun dan Luhan pun memasuki mobil mereka.

"Kau tidak mau membeli kosmetik yang kau inginkan?"

"Tadinya aku ingin. Tapi aku rasa itu tak perlu. Lagipula untuk apa? Bukankah lebih baik untuk biaya di rumah sakit nanti."

"Um, bagus juga."

Sehun tersenyum. Hari berganti. Bulan berganti. Musim berganti. Kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki umur ke 9 bulan. Sehun menunggu. Ia tak sabar melihat anaknya. Siang itu, Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia baru membasuh wajahnya yang penuh keringat karena latihan gym. Luhan sedang menata baju anak di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi. Sehun langsung membukakan pintu apartemennya. Ia kaget seorang yeoja yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi, tengah berdiri di depannya sambil memberikan seikat bunga.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Hm, aku hanya ingin memberikannya untukmu. Terimalah."

"Terima kasih."

Sehun terdiam. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengecup pipinya. Luhan keluar dari kamarnya. Betapa kagetnya Luhan melihat kejadian tersebut. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Begitu juga tangannya yang tampak meremas sebuah baju bayi yang ia bawa.

"Chagi." Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan nada goyang.

"Luhan?"

Sehun bingung ketika tiba-tiba Luhan melemparkan baju bayi ke wajahnya.

"Luhan kenapa?"

"Hey kau! Wanita perebut suami orang! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan pernah ganggu keluargaku lagi atau,"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti. Ia merasakan perutnya sakit. Luhan terjatuh. Kemudian dengan cepat Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju mobilnya dan langsung menuju rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, para dokter dan perawat dengan cepat menangani Luhan. Sehun dengan persaan sangat khawatir, memperhatikan dari belakang. Seorang dokter menghampirinya.

"Tuan, istri anda harus melahirkan sekarang. Tapi tidak bisa karena tensi darahnya terlalu tinggi. Jadi akan kami bawa ke ruang operasi."

Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian para dokter dan perawat langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam ruang operasi. Sehun duduk di sebuah bangku di rumah sakit. Ia tertunduk lemas. Pikirannya campur aduk. Antara khawatir, takut, senang, sedih, bahkan kecewa. Ia takut bayinya tidak bisa selamat. Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Sehun takut kedua orang tersayangnya menjadi korban. Sehun menangis. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tak apa Hun?"

"Eh?"

Sehun bingung. Ia mengusap-usap matanya berulang kali. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi. Seorang pria tinggi dengan jas hitam berdiri di depannya. Itu adalah sunbae-nya. Kakak kelas Sehun dulu, saat Sehun kuliah di perguruan tinggi. Mereka memang seperti kakak adik dari dulu.

"Joon Myun hyung, kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita Cina. Dan katanya dia cantik. Benarkah?"

"Um, ya. Dan dia sedang melahirkan anakku."

"Anakmu? Kau sudah punya anak? Tapi kau tak memberitahuku."

"Um, aku benar-benar minta maaf hyung. Hehe,"

Sehun tertawa seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Joon Myun menatap dengan datar. Kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Dokter itu membuka maskernya kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Sehun. Sehun bingung. Ada apa ini? Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Bayi anda seorang laki-laki selamat. Dan istri anda akan segera sadar."

"Benarkah? Woah, jeongmall gamsahamnida."

Sehun dan Joon Myun segera menuju ruangan Luhan. Luhan tampak terbaring lemas disana. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya. Ia menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Luhan.

"Chagi. Ini Se Joon. Dia lahir dengan selamat. Aku berterima kasih padamu karena mau berkorban segalanya."

"Si Baekhyun, kemana?"

"Kau ini baru saja sadar dan sudah menanyakan dia. Sudah istirahat dulu. Cobalah gendong Se Joon."

Luhan menggendong Se Joon sambil tiduran. Perlahan Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Ia terharu.

"Sehun, aku sangat bahagia melihat bayimu."

"Tak apa hyung. Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Aku akan menemuimu besok di kafe tempat kita biasa bertemu dulu. Aku haruspergi. Sampai jumpa."

Luhan mencium kening Se Joon. Luhan pun menangis bahagia.

 **Sehun POV**

Luhan, tersenyumlah. Aku hanya ingin kita berdua bahagia.

 **END POV**

"Sehunie, aku rasa kau akan menjadi appa. Dan aku akan menjadi omma."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah omma yang baik oke? Jaga Se Joon ya?"

"Tentu saja chagi."

Beberapa menit kemudian keluarga Sehun dan Luhan datang. Berkumpul menjadi satu keluarga besar yang bahagia. Beberapa hari kemudian, keluarga Sehun dan Luhan tampak berkumpul di sebuah studio foto untuk membuat foto keluarga. Luhan menggendong Se Joon disana. Dengan Sehun yang memakai jas hitam berdiri tepat di samping Luhan.

"1... 2... 3! Cheese!"

 _Ckrek._

Sebuah foto dicetak. Foto keluarga besar antara Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum bahagia sambil menggendong Se Joon. Begitu juga Sehun disampingnya. Yang tampak senang dengan kehadiran buah hati di keluarga besar mereka ini.

 _Together With You-_


End file.
